Casualty Zax
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is a fanfic based on what happened after zoe kissed max, what will the staff make of it all And how will zax end up, will it be a happy ever after?
1. The first kiss

This is a fanfiction about zax (Zoe and max) it is set after Zoe kisses max only instead of being set In spring it is set in winter, please review, favorite and follow.

Zoe smiled and walked back into the pub, she couldn't believe that she had just kissed max, zoe always thought that max would be the one to kiss her but even though max was a porter and zoe is a doctor zoe felt something that she had never felt before, something that she hadn't felt with seen, matt or even nick, zoe felt like she could relax around max, laugh and be herself without worrying about a thing, zoe felt like she didn't have to impress max. Zoe walked up to the bar and paid for her drink then sat down beside Tess and Charlie.

"You look happy" said Charlie

"Yea" said Zoe

"So who is he" said Tess

"What" said Zoe

"Well you have had a crap day but you're still smiling" said Tess

"God Tess you're starting to sound like Linda" said Zoe

This made Charlie laugh

"I don't need a man to be happy" said Zoe

"But it helps" said Tess

Zoe smiled and stood up not wanting to be interrogated anymore as Zoe knew the longer she stayed the more questions Tess would ask and the closer Tess would get to finding out

"I better go" said Zoe

"See you in the morning" said Tess

Zoe said goodnight to Charlie, got up and walked out the pub door. As Zoe walked out the door into the dark and cold winter night she felt someone grab her and shout "boo" in her ear, Zoe screamed at the top of her voice, and then she realized it was max.

"Max" shouted Zoe

Max just burst out laughing at Zoe's reaction, but meanwhile in the pub everyone had heard Zoe's screamed and looked straight at the door, they were all froze to the spot, well all except ash, Tess and Charlie who got up and looked out the window and saw Zoe playfully hit max.

"Your idiot brother" said Tess to Robyn

Robyn smiled and soon all the staff were looking at the pub windows, they opened the windows just so that they could hear, meanwhile back outside max was still laughing at Zoe

"Were you waiting outside just to scare me" said Zoe

"Yes" said max still laughing "but it was worth it"

"I am going to get you back" said Zoe seriously

"Well you are going to have to catch me first" said max running away from Zoe waiting for her to follow

"Please don't make me run in these shoes" said Zoe laughing and smiling at max

"You only live once Dr Hanna" shouted max over to Zoe

Zoe burst out laughing and max smiled, the staff inside the pub were still glued to the window unknown to max and Zoe

"I don't know if you have noticed max but this dress isn't exactly the longest" shouted Zoe back to max

"No, I've noticed" said max with a cheeky grin on his face

Inside the pub everyone was laughing and looking at Robyn

"He is only my half-brother" said Robyn "and thank god"

Outside Zoe put her hands on her hips and smiled

"Oh did you now" said Zoe back

Max smiled and stepped forwards, walking towards Zoe threw the crisp snow

"If I run I will fall" said Zoe

"If you fall I will catch you..." said max starting to sing

"Max stop singing" said Zoe laughing "my heads already sore"


	2. no no no no No

"well you are going to have to catch me" said max

Before max even got the chance to run Zoe had pushed him into a pile of snow, and Zoe was now bent down with her hands on her knees laughing her head off .inside the pub everyone was laughing

"Go zoe" said Louise

Meanwhile outside Zoe was too busy laughing to notice maxes hand come out and grab her, Zoe feel in the snow right beside max.

"Go max" said noel

"Ohh very cozy" whispered Tess into Charlie's ear

Charlie laughed with Tess, Outside max had just got up and was laughing at Zoe lying in the snow

"You see Dr Hanna" said max "you got a taste of your own medicine"

Zoe lent up slightly

"Very ironic" she said

Max laughed and put his hand in Zoe's, and pulled zoe up, zoe started whipping the cold snow off her dress and fixed her hair before looking at max who was still laughing. Zoe looked down at her heels, they were broke, and max stopped laughing

"Look at my heels" said Zoe angrily

Max burst out laughing again as Zoe looked at her broken heels

"Thanks max" said zoe sarcastically "do you know how much these shoes cost"

"No" said max "but I do know that you can afford them"

"I have a spare in my office" said Zoe

"Give me the code and I will go over and get them" said max

"I am not giving you the code to my office" said Zoe to max

"Why not" said max

"Cause I know what you're like" said Zoe

Max just laughed

"I will go over and get them myself" said Zoe

"What In those shoes" said max

"Well what else am I supposed to do" said Zoe

"I could always carry you" said max

Zoe burst out laughing then realized that max was serious

"No" said zoe "no I don't think so"

Before Zoe could say another word max had lifted Zoe into his arms and into a princess carry lift

"no no no no No" shouted zoe while laughing

Meanwhile in the pub everyone was laughing at max carrying Zoe threw the car park

"I better get a picture of this" said Robyn

Robyn got up and quickly ran outside, she was quickly followed by the rest of the staff, Robyn, lofty, Charlie and fletch all quickly got out there phones and took a picture of max carrying zoe then they all ran through the car park following them. Max ran through the ED doors and past Jeff and Dixie who looked at them and followed them

"Max" said Zoe laughing and holding onto him

Then max ran with Zoe in his arms to Zoe's office door and set her down, they were both soaking wet, Zoe playfully hit max on the arm then Connie, Dixie and Jeff came over

"Sorry did max just carry you into the ED" said Jeff

"Yea" said Zoe looking at max then playfully hitting him again "he threw me in the snow and broke my heels outside the pub"

"aww I must look a state" said Zoe walking into her office and looking in the mirror

Connie, max, Jeff and Dixie followed Zoe into her office, Connie, Jeff an Dixie were looking for an explanation


	3. Snowball fight

"No you look beautiful" said max "as usual"

Once Zoe heard this Zoe smiled and Dixie smiled at Jeff and Connie who were suspicious

"Max a bit of advice" said Zoe "don't push your boss into a pile of snow then call her beautiful"

"Oi" said max "you pushed me into the snow first"

"Only because you scared me" said Zoe

"And you screamed like a ban chi" said max

Zoe smiled at max then burst out laughing

"I am going to so get you back" said Zoe to max with a smile on her face

"Snowball fight tomorrow" said max

Zoe smiled "I would totally beat you" said Zoe

Max laughed and turned around to the office door realizing Connie, Jeff and Dixie were stood there

"I have got it on video" said Robyn from behind them

Zoe and max quickly turned around and max tried to grab Robyn's phone

"What, how did you see" said Zoe

"Or how much did you see" said max

"Oh did you mean, did I see you flirting with your boss" said Robyn

Max looked at Zoe who shrugged her shoulders

"Oh max I don't know if you have noticed but this dress isn't exactly the longest" said Robyn sarcastically repeating what max and Zoe had said "no don't worry I have noticed"

Dixie, Jeff and Connie looked at max and Zoe and burst out laughing

"Were you spying on us" said Zoe

"Well we heard you scream" said Robyn "and after that windows are a wonderful creation"

Zoe looked at max after all it was his fault, but Zoe couldn't help it and smiled

"In other words you were apying on us" said max

"yea!" said robyn putting her phone back in her pocket after showing jeff, dixie and connie the video Zoe was putting her lipstick on then turned around to face dixie, jeff, connie, robyn and max

"why are you all in my office" said Zoe pressing her lips togeather and looking in the mirror

"exactly" said max Everyone walked out of zoes office and as soon as max had shut the door robyn playfully hit max over the head

"what was that for" said max

"flirting with boss" said robyn

Max smiled

"not just flirting" said max

Jeff, dixie, robyn and connie all shot round like a bullet

"it was a joke" said max with his hands up in the air

"yea well let it stay that way" said robyn

Max smiled and walked out the ED doors, robyn and dixie decided to wait to zoe, zoe opened the door and saw them, they looked strangely at her

"you do know that max was only joking" said Zoe

"yes we know" said Dixie nudging robyn warning her not to say anything Robyn, dixie and zoe walked out the ED door then heard someone shouting it was max from the other side of the road

"you look beautiful as usual" shouted max over to zoe smiling "got new heels?, change your dress?"

"yes" shouted zoe back smiling "why do you ask"

Max never answered and just threw a snowball at zoe

"you did promise me a snowball fight" said max laughing

"you are going down" said zoe grabbing some snow


	4. lying in the snow

"max I have only just changed, this dress is new" said Zoe "and now its wet"

"I still think that dress would look better on my bedroom floor" said max smiling and not realising dixie and robyn were there

dixie and robyn looked at each other, they couldn't believe what max had just said to zoe

"max you really need to get better pick up lines" said zoe laughing

"yes you see I have already used them all on you" said max "but they dont seem to be working"

"and I surpose I was just ament to fall into your arms" said Zoe sarcastically

"yea something like that" said max smiling

Zoe just burst out laughing then looked at robyn and dixie who were trying not to laugh, zoe turned round again and max threw a snowball at her, zoe bent down and the snowball missed her and hit charlie who was walking out of the ED, max stood there in shock and zoe, dixie and robyn stood there laughing there heads off.

"it was max" said zoe to charlie still laughing

"oh thanks very much" said max to zoe sarcastically "I thought we were supposed to be friends"

Charlie was now laughing with zoe, dixie and robyn

"well thats what you get for constantly flirting with your boss" said Zoe to max

"friends with benefits" shouted max over to zoe laughing

"I am so gonna get you back" said Zoe throwing a snowball at max

"oh dr hanna I never took you as the violent type" said max

Zoe got some snow and made it into a ball before throwing it at max, the snowball hit max and max fell down but never got up, zoe turned round and looked at charlie, dixie and robyn

"oh my god" said robyn

Charlie, dixie, robyn and zoe ran across the road to max, when they got there they looked at max who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, zoe bent down and put her fingers to his neck to check his pulse, zoe was looking at her watch when she looked at max again his eyes were now open and he was looking around, max looked at zoe

"there is no point in checking my Pulse Dr hanna" said max "cause when I'm around you my heart skips a beat"

Zoe burst out laughing and so did dixie, robyn and charlie

"wow thats new" said Zoe smiling

"some how I thinks he's fine" said charlie with a smile on his face

Zoe was about to stand up when maxes arm pulled her down, zoe fell in the snow and lay beside max

"you see dr hanna I have always wanted to have you lying besise me" whispered max to zoe

Zoe smiled and charlie put his hand down to help her up

"oh god its nearly 10" said Zoe looking at her watch

Max got up and stood beside zoe

"right I'm going for a drink" said Zoe

"oh Dr hanna should you really be drinking" said max

"just as long as me and jeff dont have to rescue you and bring you into the ED again" said dixie

"thanks for bringing that up" said Zoe sarcastically

"no way" said max laughing "why did you get that pissed"

"oh it had just been a long day" said zoe who was desperately trying to change the subject

Charlie knew that It was something serious that zoe didnt want to discuss

"right shall we all go for a drink" said charlie

"you had to get pissed for some reason" said max completely ignoring charlie

"please just leave it" said zoe walking back towards the hospital

Charlie walked into the pub knowing that zoe wanted to be alone, max ran after zoe and dixie was about to follow charlie into the pub when robyn stopped her

"you dont think that they are you know togeather" said robyn to dixie


	5. standing in the cold

"no zoe would never go for a porter" said dixie "she is not full of hrself like mr jordan but I dont think she would ever go with max"

"but max is the only person I know that would dare flirt with zoe" said robyn

"yea" said Dixie

Dixie and robyn found themselves watching as max ran over to zoe who was now atanding outsid the hospital

"zoe" said max

Zoe tried to dry the tears from her eyes but it didnt work max knew that she had been crying

"so are you gonna tell me whats wrong, or whats I have done" said max

"you haven't done anything" said Zoe laughing

"see there is the zoe hanna I know smiling, outgoing and a party girl" said max

Zoe laughed then smiled at max

"see you are the only person that can make me smile in a sad situation like this" said zoe

"like what" said max "are you gonna tell me"

"why would you care" said Zoe

"you know I care" said max "I care allot"

This made zoe smile

"so are you going to tell me" said max

Meanwhile robyn and dixie were watching over at max and zoe

"oh my god zoe hasnt told him to get lost yet" said Dixie

"god is zoe em crying" said robyn

Robyn and dixie looked at each other

"zoe never crys" said robyn

"she didnt even cry about nick" said Dixie

"nick?" said robyn

"dont ask" said Dixie

Dixie and robyn turned there attention back to zoe and max

"I I I Can Can't" said zoe stuttering

Max took zoe's hand and held it tightly hoping that it would make her relax and realise that she could tell him anything

"I I cant have children" said Zoe in nearly a whisper

Max went scilent he knew that it was something serious but didnt expect what zoe had just told him

"and you found out that day" said max "thats why you went out drinking"

"yep" said Zoe

Max steped closer to zoe

"looks like she has told him" said robyn to dixie

"yea it looks bad" said Dixie

"is there not anyway round it like pills, injects or an operation" said max

"no believe me I've tried" said Zoe leaning against the wall of the hospital

"your not on your own" said max

"oh yes I am" said zoe

Zoe was facing max then quickly turned around not wanting max to see another tear fall down her face, max quickly grabbed her hand and pulles her in hugging her tight Across the road dixie and robyn turned looking at each other

"Right that is just weird" said dixie

"zoe doesn't do hugs" said robyn

"why are you 2 standing out here in the cold" said Tess to robyn and dixie walking out of the pub

"come here" said Dixie

Dixie basically pulled tess over then pointed at max hugging zoe


	6. damaged goods

"well I think max is getting a step closer to having zoes dress on his bedroom floor as he put it" said Dixie

"max said that" said tess

"you better believe it" said robyn

"wait is zoe crying" said tess

"yea whatever made her get drunk that night must of been pretty serious" said robyn

"what were when?" said tess

"right remeber that night zoe got absolutely bladdered and me and jeff had to bring her into the ED" said Dixie "well we juat asked her why she got drunk and she ran off, crying"

"oh no you didn't" said Tess

"yea we did why" said robyn

"no no no" shouted tess "no wonder she ran away"

"why" said dixie "it was a perfectly reasonable question"

"sorry I cant tell you" said tess "but you dont understand me and jess were the only ones she ever told"

"well it looks like she has told max" said dixie

"what" shouted tess "she wouldn't "

"Well she was crying, max ran after her, she told him something then max hugged her" said dixie

"what is it by the way" said robyn

"sorry I really cant tell you" said tess

"dont worry max will tell us" said robyn

"believe me he wont" said Tess "and dont even try to find out"

"ok" said robyn and dixie holding there hands up

Tess walked inside the pub and dixie turned around to Robyn

"so how are we going to find out" said dixie

"you heard tess" said robyn

"well put it this way" said dixie "if we dont find out we will constantly to wondering what it is, and if we find out we can just keep it to ourselves"

"ok" said robyn

Meanwhile outside the hospital zoe pulled away from the hug

"the thing is that before I found out I didn't even want kids" said Zoe

"but after you found someone who made you laugh, who you could relax around, someone that you loved and wanted to settle down with and have a family with" said max

Zoe slowly nooded

"dont worry I know" said max "do you want to talk"

"no" said Zoe "you dont need to pretend you care"

"but I do care" said max

Back over near the pub robyn turned to face dixie

"follow me" said robyn

Dixie followed robyn, robyn walked up to the side of the hospital then crossed the road, robyn and dixie ended up justaround the cotner from where max and zoe were speaking, dixie and robyn cound hear them very clearly.

"no you dont care about me, no one cares about me cause I am half a woman, damaged goods" said Zoe

"zoe you are the most beautiful and smartest woman i have ever met and you are not damaged goods, how can you be damaged goods" said max

Dixie and robyn looked at each other then turned there attention back to max and zoe

"I I can not give a guy a family" said Zoe "thats what makes me damaged goods"

"maybe theres a guy who loves you and doesnt care about the whole babies thing" said max

"no" said Zoe "most guys only go with me looking for one thing anyway"

"not all guys" said max


	7. I love you Zoe Hanna

Robyn and dixie looked at each other, dixie realised that robyn was holding her phone up against the wall she was recording zoe and maxes conversation

"are you recording this" said dixie

"shhhhhhh" said robyn

Robyn and dixie returned there attention back to Zoe and max

"you know the only good thing I have done in my life is become a doctor" said Zoe "the rest of the time I have been getting drunk, a lode of flings, affairs and countless engagements"

"zoe that isnt true" said max

"isnt it" said zoe

"people do care you know" said max

"max please just go home and forget about me" said Zoe

"I cant go home and just leave you here zoe, cause as much as you want me to try and forget about you it will be impossible cause I will never be able to forget" said max "cause, cause I love you zoe hanna"

Dixie and robyn looked at each other, they couldnt believe what max had just said, they had always thought that max just wanted to have a bit of fun with zoe, robyn couldnt believe it max was actually in love, with there boss

"no no no no no" said Zoe "you cant love me, nobody loves me it is imposable, even the emotionless nick jordan never loved me"

"zoe I love you" said max "why is that so hard to except"

zoe sighed and rested her head against the wall

"zoe your smart, beautiful, talented whats not to love about you" said max

While max was saying this zoe was shaking her head Meanwhile around the corner dixie and robyn couldnt believe what they were hearing, max was in love with zoe. Dixie and robyn couldnt stand it any more so they looked around the corner so they could see what exactly was goimg on. Max walked closer to zoe and lifted her head up to face him, max moved in to kiss zoe, but zoe dodged the kiss and quickly ran into the ED. Robyn stopped the recording on her phone and hit save, dixie watched robyn as ahe done this

"I will add that to my collection" said robyn

"what do you mean your collection" said dixie

"well I have one of zoe being a porter, max and zoe outside earlier, the snowball fight and maxes declaration of love" said robyn

"zoe" called max after zoe

Everyone turned around and zoe slamed her office door not even caring that connie was inside

"what have you done now" said big mac

"just leave it" said max heading towards zoes office

Robyn and dixie walked in and went to follow max until they were stopped

"what has he done now" said louise

"I would tell you but you would never believe me" said robyn running on to see the max and zoe drama about to happen Dixie followed her

Meanwhile inside zoes office connie was worried

"zoe is everything ok" said connie

"yea everything is fine except from the porter declaring he loves me, its all good" said Zoe sarcastically

Connie just burst out laughing

"you are joking" said connie

"do I look like I am joking" said Zoe

"zoe come out" said max knocking the door "I ment what I said"

Connie started laughing again and zoe quickly rished to the door, locking it


	8. God complex

"I am guessing he is your secret admirer" said connie

"yea but its not so secret anymore" said Zoe

"zoe I am no nick jorden" shouted max so that zoe could hear him threw the door

"but frankly I wouldnt want to be a man who dumps his fiance cause she cant..."Max was cut off my zoe ahouting

"shut up" then bursting into tears sliding down the inside of the door

"you promised that you would never mension or tell anyone about that" said zoe

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone but you cant live your life with out talking about it" said max

"oh yes I can and I will" said Zoe

Connie was getting really worried now

"zoe you cant let nick jorden beat you" said max "look what he has done to you"

Zoe went scilent and slowly stood up and headed to the mirror

"connie are you in there" said max

"yes" shouted connie back

"I am not scikic" said max "but I bet you zoe is at the mirror right now replying her make up and trying to hide that she has ben crying"

"how did you guess" said connie

"you see zoe is very predictable" said max "wait to you see zoe will come out looking emaculate, and despite what she has been telling me she will say that she is fine even though she is not"

Zoe sighed finished putting her make up on and oppened the door to max

"just leave me alone" said Zoe

"let me guess you are fine" said max sarcastically

zoe rolled her eyes and max grabbed her and hugged her tightly until zoe pulled away

"please just go home dont worry about me" said Zoe

"zoe talk to someone" said max "see of there is any new drugs, treatments"

"I will as long as you dont mension it again" said zoe

"deal" said max

Max kissed zoe on the cheek and walked off zoe was about to go back into her office when she heard maxes voice again

"and dr hanna I ment what I said earlier" shouted max

Zoe ignored this and walked back into her office not even knowing that robyn and dixie had been listening from around the corner and that connie had been listening from inside the office, zoe closed the door and sat at her desk with her hands in her head

"so" said connie

"so what?" said zoe

"so it has to be something serious as max is worried, it was to be something women related cause you cant talk to max about it, it has to be something to do with nick jordan and it has to be something medical as max mensiomed pills and new treatments which means that you found out about it long ago and have tried treatments" said connie

"woo arent you the detective" said Zoe taking a bottle of vodka from her office drawer

"woooo woo wooo" said connie taking the vodka from zoe"that is not how you deal with these things"

"well its how I deal with these things" said Zoe

"zoe I know we aren't the best of friends" said connie "but I do care, you can talk to me"

Zoe sighed and lent back in her chair

"I cant have children" said Zoe

"so that is why that pompus nick jorden dumped you" said connie taking a gulp of zoes vodka

"oi" said Zoe taking a drink of the vodka herself

"see he always had a god complex" said connie "thats what I hated most about him"

"god tell me about it" said zoe

Zoe and connie talked for hours and drank the whole bottle of vodka until they were completely drunk


	9. vodka

The next day zoe came into work with a bad hangover, she headed upto reception where tess, max, louise and noel were, zoe didnt want to see max cause all she had thought of was how awkward today was gonna be but zoe needed paracetamol and she knew that someone would have some.

"god zoe" said Louise

"bad hangover" said noel

"yea vodka" said Zoe

"I am guessing that connie was your drinking partner" said noel

"wait how did you know" said zoe

"cause she came in looking like you this morning and left these" said noel

Noel produced a bottle of water and some paracetamol

"oh thank god" said Zoe

Zoe took the paracetamol and washed them down with some water

"I think you deserve a congratulations" said tess to zoe

"why" said zoe

"cause since you became clinical lead this has been the first time you have come into work hungover" said Tess

"actually that is surprising" said noel

"oi" said Zoe

"zoe do you really think that you should be drinking vodka when your...you know...trying for a baby" said max

Once max said those words tess, noel and louise looked at each other in shock and zoe got her high heel and slamed it down on maxes foot

"aww" shouted max

"zoe are you really" said an excited tess

"no I am not and anyway tess you know my situation and it would be virtually impossible" said Zoe

"why not got a man" said noel

"no actually" said Zoe about to explain "I cant...actually its none of your busness"

"actually I could not imagine you as a mother" said louise

"oh thanks alot" said Zoe sarcastically back

"and max" said zoe "you said that you would keep your mouth shut if I talked to someone and went to see if there is any new drugs"

"yea" said max

"well I talked to connie and I will make an appointment" said Zoe "now you can stop mentioning it"

"I will stop mensioning it as soon as you go to that appointment" said max

Zoe smiled

"well in that case I could tell everyone who you have a secret crush on" said Zoe

Max smiled as soon as she mensioned this

"and why would I be ashamed of that" said max

Zoe smiled and max started to walk away

"and zoe" shouted max "I dont have a crush on her I love her"

Zoe smile turned into a frown and noel, tess and louise noticed this

"I wonder who that is" said louise to tess

"dont worry I know who it is" said tess

Zoe shot round to tess

"what, how?" said zoe

"dixie and robyn told me" said tess "but dont worry I wont tell anyone that the porter has a crush on you"

Tess walked off and noel and louise looked straight at zoe

"dont worry she was joking" said Zoe

Noel and louise believed zoe and got back to work


	10. The plan

Zoe sighed and walked to her office, she opened the door and connie was sitting inside

"I am guessing that you have the hangover from hell aswell" said Zoe

"yea" said connie

"connie did you tell anyone about the conversation we had last night" said Zoe

"no" said connie "why?"

"cause dixie and robyn apparently told tess about max being in love with me" said Zoe

"well I didnt tell them but when I find out who did you will be the first to know" said connie

"thanks" said zoe

"can I just ask you one thing" said connie

"yea sure" said Zoe

"well what I dont understand is why are you denying your self love because of that prat nick jorden" said connie

"I am not denying myself love" said Zoe

"well you love max and max clearly loves you and you 2 have a great time when your togeather" said connie

" I do not love max" said zoe

"zoe I am not dumb" said connie "the way you 2 look at each other makes it clear"

Zoe sighed and fell into her office chair

"because i am unlovable" said Zoe "as simple as"

"and explain that to me" said connie

"well all I care about is work and I cant give him a child and..." said zoe

"...and nothing" said connie "nobody cares that you cant have children and you have slept with 1/2 the NHS"

"and you are surposed to be making me feel better" said Zoe

"zoe nobody cares about those things" said connie "but everyone deserves to be loved and your no different, max loves you and dont throw it away"

Zoe just burst out laughing

"what" said connie

"nothing" said Zoe "I just never exoected you to be giving me a encouraging speech"

Connie started to laugh aswell

"oh and connie" said Zoe "I had slept with 1/2 the NHS but most of them have now left"

Connie and zoe started laughing again when there was a knock on the door

"come in" said connie

Max, robyn and dixie walked in and zoe got up

"zoe you dont have to leave" said connie

"dont worry I know this will be about me" said Zoe who left and headed towards resus

"so what is it" said connie

"about zoe" said max

"I should of guessed" said connie "so what are we gonna do about it"

"what" said robyn

"she is denying herself love because of that arigont prat nick jordan" said connie

"well I have an idea" said Dixie

"what" said max

"well robyn you said that you have a collection of videos and recordings" said dixie

"well yes" said robyn

"right me and you can do that" said dixie

"what about me and max" said connie

"right connie go and get tess and try to talk to zoe" said dixie "mainly about the baby topic"

"ok" said connie


	11. dixie and robyn

"what about me" said max

"be your usual charming self and remind her about how much you care" said dixie

"and here" said Dixie handing connie robyns phone "record your conversation"

"why" said connie

"you will see later" said dixie

Connie took the phone and headed off, so did everyone else they started putting there 3 part plan into action

PART 1 dixie and robyn

Dixie and robyn headed to reception

"what exactly are we supposed to be doing" said robyn

"we are going to phone nick jorden and show him the videos and recordings" said dixie

"but why" said robyn

"cause he is the one who is making her feel like this, like she is unlovable" said dixie

Dixie and robyn finally got to reception

"noel we need to find a number" said dixie

"right whats there name" said noe

l "nick jordan" said dixie

"what are nick jordan" said noel

"yes are nick jordan" said dixie

"sorry nick jordan left strict instructions that his number only be given out in an emergency" said noel

"aww noel stop acting all posh and give them the number" said louise

Noel moved away and louise typed nicks name into the compurter and wrote his name and number down on a piece of paper which she give to robyn and dixie, dixie dialed the number

"what are gonna say" said louise

"no idea" said Dixie

"hello" said nick

"hello mr jordan its dixie" said dixie

"dixie long time no see" said nick

"hopefully you haven't forgot about us" said dixie

"never" said nick "what can I do for you"

"its zoe" said dixie

"yes I wondered whats was wrong with her" said nick

"what do you mean by that" said dixie

"well lets just say, she sent me a very strong email about her hate for me" said nick

"oh" said dixie "well I have to say that might be partly tess and connies fault" said dixie "lets just say that connie hasnt exactly been singing your phrases"

Nick laughed down the phone

"I thought that It was a bit out of character" said nick "but how am I ament to help"

"give me your email and I am going to send you some videos and recordings" said dixie "watch the videos and then listen to the recordings"

"ok" said nick

"and dont contact anyone except me once you have seen them, not even zoe" said dixie

"ok" said nick

"ok I will have to go, thanks" said dixie

"ok nice to talk to you again, bye" said nick

Dixie passed the phone back to louise, dixie ticked what she had done off the small list she had created suddenly zoe came around the corner and looked to see what dixie was doing

"whats that" said zoe pointing at the note


	12. A magic moment

"oh em nothing" said dixie

"I know when you are lying" said Zoe

"its a surprise" said robyn butting in to help dixie

"oh ok" said zoe

Zoe walked off and went inside her office

"what did you say that for" said dixie "now we are gonna have to plan a surprise aswell"

"but this is the surprise" said robyn

"ohh good thinking" said dixie

"so what did jordan say" said louise

"nothing much but there is one thing that he mensioned" said dixie "apparently after zoe emailing him to stay in contact, zoe has sent him some very angry emails using a very wide vocabulary"

Louise and robyn burst out laughing

"seriously" said louise

"yes but I reckon it was while under the influence of alcohol" said dixie "and connie"

Dixie, robyn and louise all laughed and saw max go past

"max" said dixie

Max walked over to louise, dixie and robyn

"can I have a word in private" said dixie

"sure" said max

Max, robyn and dixie walked over to a corner in the ED where nobody could hear them

"max is there any moments that you and zoe have shared that we dont have on tape" said dixie

"tape?" said max

Robyn looked at the ground not wanting max to ask that question

"robyn" said max

"ok" said robyn "I have a video of you 2 being porters together, the snowball fight and you carrying zoe"

"what" shouted max "ok calm down" said dixie "this is a good thing" "how is it a good thing" said max "just trust us" said robyn "so is there anything else" Max looked down at the ground "max it would really help" said dixie "ok if it helps" said max "I can tell that this is gonna be good" said robyn "ok you know them flowers zoe got" said max "well I bought them for her" "right gt a pictute of those flowers" said dixie "wait thats not everything" said max "continue" said dixie "well zoe didnt know who had got them but then she found the recept and found out tgat it was me" said max "so she ran out after me at the pub and told me how no one had ever bought her flowers" "ohhhhh" said robyn "and..." said max "and what?" said dixie "we kissed" said max "right and werw was this" said dixie with a smile on hr face "outside the pub" said max "just before she headed back inside the night I carried her" "right lets gt the CCTV" said dixie getting slightly bossy "is this nessesary" said robyn "yes, very" said dixie Suddenly max bolted off as he had saw zoe walked outside for a cigerette


	13. Max

PART 2 max

Max walked around the corner to were Zoe was

"Are you avoiding me" said max

Zoe half smiled at max before slipping her cigarette back into her mouth, max lite up a cigarette and joined her

"Smoking's bad for you, you know" said max

"You're a hypocrite" said Zoe shaking her head and laughing at max

Max took a step closer to Zoe, he could smell her perfume, and Zoe smiled and looked at the ground

"Max Zoe" shouted Jeff

Max sighed as Zoe walked over to Jeff who was getting a man out of the ambulance, max followed her as they brought him into the ED

"Zoe we can take it from here" said Ethan

Zoe smiled and walked off her office passing Connie and Tess on her way

PART 3 Connie and Tess

Tess pointed out to Connie that Zoe had walked into her office

"Right I have Robyn's phone here, we will put it on record and set it on the ground and lift it before we go out" said Connie

"Ok" said Tess "but why are we doing this"

"Cause Dixie told us to" said Connie

"And since when have you followed someone else's instructions" said Tess

"Since we needed an idea to fix Zoe's love life and I didn't have an idea" said Connie

Tess and Connie laughed together before heading to Zoe's office, they knocked the door

"Come in" said Zoe

Tess and Connie walked into Zoe's office and closed and locked the door before sitting down in front of her

"Yes" said Zoe

"We are here to talk" said Tess

Zoe sighed and put some paperwork in her drawer, while Zoe was doing this Connie put Robyn's phone on the floor on record

"So" said Zoe

"Zoe why are you doing this" said Tess

"Doing what" said Zoe

"Pushing people away, people that care" said Tess

"I don't" said Zoe "but nobody cares anyway"

"The whole ED does including me, Tess and max" said Connie

"were is that Zoe Hanna we used to know" said Tess "always out parting, had a new guy every week"

"And that's a good thing is it" said Zoe

"Well its better than the place that you're in now" said Tess

"Zoe you were fun loving then you met nick bloody Jordan" said Connie

Zoe sighed

"He dumped you because of something that you couldn't help and that selfish little prat has made you feel useless, worthless, unloved and made you feel like you don't deserve to be loved" said Connie "am I right"

Zoe didn't say anything she just stared at her desk not wanting to see the looks on Tess and Connie's face

"Connie's right" said Tess "the old Zoe Hanna would never have let nick Jordan beat her"

Zoe smiled

"He broke my heart but I got over that a long time ago" said Zoe

"But what he has done hasn't left you though has it" said Tess

Zoe didn't say anything but nodded her head slightly

"So babies" said Connie wanting to move onto the subject


	14. appropriate

"What about them" said Zoe?

"Well u want one don't you" said Connie

"Well yes, I never really wanted a family, but now..." said Zoe

"But now you want a family" said Tess finishing her sentence

"Well yea but you know that, that would be impossible" said Zoe

"No, nothing is imposable" said Connie "make an appointment and see what treatments they have"

"You know maybe this is a sign that I was never ament to be a mother" said Zoe "after all I am too selfish and I always put work first"

"Zoe why do you always think the worst about yourself" said Tess

"I know next time I have an argument with my ex remind me to see you Zoe" said Connie "because you're always so positive"

This made Zoe smile slightly

"I am not being negative" said Zoe

"Remind me to buy her a dictionary" said Connie to Tess who laughed

"Seriously" said Zoe

"Zoe you are denying yourself happiness which is love and a child because of bloody nick Jordan" said Connie "you stuck with him even though he only had a couple of years to live but when he found out that you were not going to produce a little nick junior he went off"

"Couldn't of put it better myself" said Tess

"You are doing this because of nick Jordan for god sake he needs to grow a pair and man up" said Connie

And with that Connie and Tess got up, forgetting the phone of course

"Pass me the phone" said Connie to Tess when they were at the nurse's station

"But you lifted it" said Tess

"No, I didn't lift it, I thought you did" said Connie

"Crap" said Tess

"Well, well done to us" said Connie sarcastically

Connie and Tess sat there for 10 minutes trying to work out what to do when Charlie came up to them

"Are you looking for this" said Charlie holding up Robyn's phone

"Oh Charlie you're a life saver" said Tess

"Zoe didn't see it, did she" said Connie

"No and I saved the recording" said Charlie

Tess and Connie sighed

"Don't worry I am not a gossip" said Charlie

Charlie walked off and Tess and Connie smiled ay each other

"We better edit it" said Tess "there will be footstep and clicking for the last 10 minutes"

"Right wait to zoe's out then we will go into the office and use my laptop" said Connie

Tess and Connie stood there for 5 minutes until Zoe headed home, they were walking to the office when fletch stopped them

"Tess can I have a word" said fletch "I private"

Tess knew exactly what this was about and also knew that she couldn't deal with it now

"Fletch later" said Tess

"Why don't I pop over to your later" said fletch

Tess was angry at fletch for asking in front of Connie who was looking between the pair but agreed anyway, Tess and Connie walked into the office, sat down and plugged in Robyn's phone, they played the recording then it got to the 10 minutes of silent only it wasn't silent, it was of people talking to Zoe in her office

"Just delete it and get it over with" said Tess

"No I want to hear this" said Connie

"Is this really appropriate" said Tess

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed this fanfic, every time I update I will let you know on twitter and if you like this story please let me know on twitter, I am claireeaford

Thanks!:)


	15. Fless

There was 2 people in the office while the tape was still on after Tess and Connie, 1 was fletch who sat and talked to Zoe and the other was Charlie who just made an excise for picking up the tape and left. Connie and Tess sat there listening to the tape; there was the sound of the door knocking

"Come in" said Zoe

There was a sound on the tape as the person came in

"Oh fletch" said Zoe

As soon as Tess found out that it was fletch she looked at the ground

"Connie maybe we shouldn't be listening, this may be a private conversation" said Tess

Connie looked at Tess she thought that it was strange, like what could happen?, on the other hand Tess just sat there staring at the ground hoping that fletch and Zoe were not going to mention her name, but they both turned their attention back to the tape.

"Listen Zoe I know what this is about" said fletch "I'm sorry I'm late it's just the traffic was bad out there"

"Fletch there was not traffic" said Zoe raising her voice slightly "you were just having another argument with your wife"

There was silence that filled the room, fletch went to speak again but Zoe stopped him

"Fletch" said Zoe calmly "I know"

Connie looked confused, she didn't have a clue what Zoe was talking about, what was she supposed to know?, Connie then turned her attention to Tess wondering if this is why she didn't want her listening to the tape but Connie noticed that Tess was looking down at the ground and all the colour had drained from her face, Connie brought her attention back to the tape where Tess was hoping and praying that Zoe and fletch would say anything cause all she needed now was another person to know about the affair and the baby.

"What?" said fletch raising his voice "did Tess tell you?"

"No, I guessed" said Zoe

"Zoe I didn't know about the baby, if I would of..." said fletch

When Connie heard these couple of sentences she shot around to Tess like a bullet, Tess was now sitting on the chair, the colour still drained from her face but this time there was a tear dripping down her cheek, Connie stood there amazed that the strong Tess Bateman could be reduced to tears by a man, Tess knew that Connie was looking at her so she dried the tears and decided to look up, when she did Connie just pulled her in for a tight hug and started to ask questions.

"You and fletch" said Connie

"Well it wasn't one of my proudest moments" said Tess trying to smile

Tess and Connie broke from there hug and turned their attention to the tape, Connie didn't know if she should hit play or not, she really wanted to hear what Zoe and fletch was saying but didn't want to hurt Tess even more, Tess sensed this and pressed play as she herself was actually interested in what was going to be said.

"...you would have done nothing, everything would of worked out the same" said Zoe to fletch

"But" said fletch

"But nothing" said Zoe "you were never going to leave your wife and kids and even if you were going to Tess would never have let you, she is not that kind of person, she loves you too much"

Connie smiled at this and noticed the colour returning back into Tess face

"Well that were your wrong" said fletch "I love Tess with all my heart and I am going to leave Natalie" said fletch

"What" said Zoe "you have 4 kids with her one of which is new born"

"I don't love Natalie, I love Tess" said fletch "and I want to marry her"

There was silence in the tape and silence between Connie and Tess

"Wha what!" said Zoe

"Yes I am going to ask Tess to marry me" said fletch

The tape ended and Connie looked at Tess, the colour that had once returned to her face was now gone, Tess suddenly stood up and ran to the toilets where she was sick, Connie quickly followed her.

I would like to thank everyone again for all the reviews

I know this fletch and Zoe thing happened months ago but I just thought that I would mention it!:)


	16. Any excuse

Connie stood in reception outside the toilets where Tess was being sick, she saw that Louise was looking over so she decided to knock the door and see if Tess is ok

"Tess" said Connie

"Oh my god Connie" shouted Tess so that Connie could hear her "he wants to marry me, what am I going to do"

"To be honest I wouldn't be in the toilets throwing up if I found out that a younger man wanted to marry me" said Connie

"He is married with 4 kids one of which is only a month old" shouted Tess back

Connie was about to say something when Tess was sick, suddenly Charlie came out of the men's toilets opposite Connie with a smile on his face, as soon as he saw Connie he burst out laughing

"How much did you hear" said Connie?

"Enough" said Charlie going slightly red

Connie sighed and lay back against the wall

"let me get this straight Tess is in there being sick cause she found out that someone wants to marry her" said Charlie

Connie stood up straight with a relieved look on her face, Charlie didn't know about the affair

"Oh my god" shouted Tess from inside the toilets

Charlie and Connie looked at each other; Connie put her aide against the door and shouted into Tess

"Are you ok" said Connie

"Connie remember he is coming over tonight" said Tess "what if he asks me then"

Charlie and Connie smiled at each other; they had never seen Tess so stressed

"Crap!" shouted Connie

"What am I going to do" said Tess

"Em lock all the door and hide under the bed" said Connie with a smile on her face

Tess come out of the toilets looking like normal, no running make up or messed up hair from being sick, like Connie had imagined, Tess didn't even know that Charlie was there

"Seriously" said Tess leaning against the door frame

Connie struggled her shoulders, then Tess noticed Charlie there laughing his head off

"This isn't funny" said Tess "how much did u hear"

"It all" said Charlie with a smile on his face

Tess was about to speak when Connie stopped her

"Right let's get Robyn's phone before she kills us and Barrow Zoe's secret vodka" said Connie

Tess nodded and started to walk off with Connie, they were walking side by side, and then Charlie stopped them

"And can I ask who is this man" said Charlie

Tess looked at Connie puzzled she was surprised that Charlie didn't know absolutely everything

"No" said Connie and Tess together

Connie and Tess were walking to the office when they were stopped by fletch, as soon as Tess looked at him she ran off to the toilet again, quickly followed by Connie, Charlie also followed when she saw them rush into the toilets, Tess soon came out and saw Connie and Charlie

"What am I going to do" said Tess

"Right everyone thinks that you're sick because you ran to the toilet" said Connie

"Well I was sick" said Tess

"You know what I mean" said Connie "they think that you have a bug"

"Well yea" said Tess

"Well tell him that you are coming to mine for the night" said Connie "because you have a bug and you need someone to look after you"

"Good idea" said Tess

"Right I will keep him busy and you nip home and get the things you need" said Connie

Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing and I have already sort of thought about what's going to happen in this story but if you have any ideas tell me through twitter or let me know through private messaging on fanfiction

Thanks!:)


	17. You look awful!

"Unbelievable" said Charlie before walking off

Connie kept fletch busy while Connie kept fletch busy, 30 minutes later Connie got a call from Tess

"Hello" said Connie

"Right I am outside the hospital" said Tess

"Ok I will be out in 5" said Connie

Connie hung up and put her phone in her pocket, she walked up to Robyn and give her, her phone back (forgetting to delete the last 10 minutes of the recording), Connie was walking out of the ED when she was stopped by fletch, Connie could see Tess and was hoping that fletch wouldn't turn around

"Have you seen Tess" said fletch

"Oh yea she is at mine" said Connie

"Well I really need to talk to her" said fletch

"Well she is staying all night at mine" said Connie

"Why" said fletch

"She is very ill" said Connie

"Oh my gosh, is she ok" said fletch

"Yea she just needs looking after" said Connie

Fletch nodded and headed inside, he god his phone out to phone Tess, he dialed the number but as soon as his name flashed up on the screen Tess put her phone back in her bag, Connie came out of the hospital with a bottle of vodka in her hand

"I'm sure Zoe won't mind" said Connie

Tess laughed and her and Connie drove to connies house opened the bottle and started to drink it, Tess phone buzzed and she looked at it, Tess thought that it was going to be fletch but it was actually Zoe

"We need to talk, Zoe" said Tess out loud to Connie

"I was just starting to forget about that" said Connie opening a bottle of wine "invite her over hear"

Tess text Zoe back telling her to come over to Connie's house

"Its private it's about fletch" said Zoe back

Tess showed Connie the text message

"Don't worry Connie knows everything" text Tess back "come over"

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Zoe came in and sat down

"How does Connie know" said Zoe

"Long story" said Tess

"Well fletch came to see me just before I left work and he told me..." said Zoe

"...how much he loved me" said Tess finishing Zoe's sentence "that he is leaving his wife and wants to marry me"

"Oh my god, how did you know" said Zoe "has he asked you"

"No that's why I am hiding over here" said Tess "he was supposed to be coming over tonight"

"As soon as Tess found out she was in the toilet throwing up" added Connie

"But how did you find out then" said Zoe

"That's another long story that I don't want to get into" said Tess

"Charlie also knows" said Connie "he doesn't know that's it's fletch though"

"Well he won't be long guessing" said Zoe

Zoe, Connie and Tess drunk wine and talked for the rest of the night, then Zoe went home about 12, they woke up the next morning with bad hang overs and they all met up outside the ED and walked in together

"Oh god u 3 looks rough" said Charlie

"Aww thanks" said Zoe sarcastically

"Let me guess Tess got u both drunk" said Charlie before walking off

"Is fletch here" said Tess to Louise

"No" said Louise

"Ok if he phones, I am not here and I phoned in sick and if he comes in tell him that I am not here" said Tess

"Ok" said Louise "is everything ok"

"Not really" said Tess rushing off to her office

Remember if you have any ideas please tell meJ


	18. Charlie and Zoe?

Tess walked into her office and sat down on her chair, she took paracetamol out of her drawer and washed them down with some water then Tess sighed and put her hands in her head and that's when she realised that Charlie was there.

"Rough night hiding out at Connie's" said Charlie

"I wasn't hiding" said Tess "well ok I was kind of hiding"

Charlie laughed and shuffled some papers

"What's the problem" said Charlie "if this guy your dating wants to marry you then you obvious love each other"

"Well we are not dating" said Tess

"What" said Charlie "then…"

"It's complicated" said Tess

"Why is he married" said Charlie sarcastically while laughing

Tess just sighed and put her hands on her head and that's when Charlie realised that this guy was in fact married

"Oh my god Tess" said Charlie "I never took you are the married man type"

Tess put her head on her desk and looked at Charlie

"I'm not" she said "it just happened"

"Does he work here" said Charlie

"Yes" replied Tess in almost a whisper

"I never thought that I would see the day" said Charlie

Tess was about to speak when there was a knock on the door and Robyn, Dixie and Connie came in, Charlie and Tess stood up and was now standing side by side

"Can we speak to Tess" said Connie "in private"

"Sure" said Charlie still laughing from Tess's revelation "just don't let any married men in"

Robyn and Dixie looked at each other they were very confused at what Charlie had said, but Connie understood and just looked at Tess

"Aww grow up Charlie" said Tess

Charlie smiled and left the room in a rather happy mood, he walked past Zoe who had just come out of the on call room and she stopped him

"You're in a very happy mood" said Zoe

Charlie didn't think of himself as a gossip but decided to tell just Zoe as he knew that Tess and she were close friends and if Tess had told anyone that she was with someone then it had to be Zoe.

"I have just found out some information" said Charlie to Zoe

"Oh about what" said zoe "after all this is my ED"

"That the lovely Tess Bateman is into married men" said Charlie

Charlie didn't even have time to breathe before Zoe had pushed him into the on call room and closed the door

"Right you are to tell no other person about what you just told me" said Zoe

"Ok" said Charlie holding his hands up in the air

"How did you find out" said Zoe

"Guessed then Tess confirmed it" said Charlie "but she can't hide from him forever"

"I know" said zoe "but I don't blame her for hiding after all he is married with 4 children"

"Wait a minute you already knew" said Charlie in shock

"Yes" said Zoe

Zoe opened the door and Charlie walked out first and Zoe followed closing the door, after Zoe had closed the door she noticed that Charlie had stopped, Zoe stopped and stood beside him wondering what was going on and that's when she saw most of the ED staring at her and Charlie.

"I don't think they know that we were just talking in there" whispered Charlie to Zoe

"God and I don't think that they would be surprised with my record" whispered Zoe back to Charlie

Charlie smiled and laughed and noticed that allot of people were still staring at them, then ash told everyone to get back to work before approaching them

"The on call room really?" said ash smiling

"As if" shouted Zoe before walking off

"What's her problem" said ash

"Well apart from most of the ED thinking that we weren't just talking in the on call room, nothing" said Charlie with a smile on his face walking off

Charlie was about to walked into his office when Connie, Robyn and Dixie came out

"I have sent them all to nick, this morning" Said Dixie

Charlie walked into his office and sat on his chair and tuned his attention to Tess

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent me ideas for this story, please continue


	19. Nicks back?

Tess looked at Charlie; he was sat there with a big smile spread across his face

"What are you so happy about "said Tess?

"I'm not nessacary happy about it but it's kind of funny" said Charlie

"Right spill" said Tess

"Well when zoe fund out that I knew about the affair thing she pushed me into the on call room and told me to keep my mouth shut" said Charlie "when we came out most of the ED went silent and looked at us"

"What" said Tess

"They think that me and Zoe, you know…" said Charlie

Tess burst out laughing

"Seriously" said Tess

"I know" said Charlie "ash even thought that we were at it"

"I am sure Zoe wasn't pleased about that" said Tess

"No she wasn't" said Charlie

Outside in reception everyone was talking about the Charlie and Zoe situation when Zoe came out of her office and walked to get some notes from noel

"So Dr Hanna" said noel "I hear that you like older men now"

"1 me and Charlie were not sleeping together in the on call room and 2 if we were it would be none of your business" said Zoe walking off

Suddenly Dixie's phone rang

"Hello" said Dixie answering it

"I Dixie its nick" said nick

"Oh, so did you look at the things I sent you" said Dixie

"Yes and I am in holby, at the airport" said nick

"God" said Dixie "me and Jeff will come and lift you" said Dixie

"Thanks" said nick hanging up

Dixie put her phone back in her pocket and ran to Tess office

"Yes" said Tess

"Nick Jordan is in holby" said Dixie "me and Jeff is going to lift him now"

"Oh god don't tell zoe" said Tess

"I won't" said Dixie smiling "it will be a surprise"

"Well not a very nice one" said Charlie

Dixie smiled and then left to get Jeff who was drinking a cup of tea

"Come on" said Dixie

"I am on my break" said Jeff

"We are going to lift Mr Jordan" said Dixie getting into the ambulance

"What is Mr Jordan" said Jeff getting in the passenger side

"Yes" said Dixie speeding off

Jeff and Dixie soon arrived at the airport and greeted nick

"How are you" said Dixie

"Fine, well until I listened to the recordings" said nick "does zoe even know that they exist"

"No" said Dixie "and she is not going to find out"

"Don't worry I won't tell" said nick

"She has changed allot" said Dixie

"I know where is the Zoe Hanna we know, and love" said nick with a smile on his face

"God knows" said Dixie shrugging her shoulders

They all soon get to the ED and nick got out

"And Dixie who is fletch" said nick

Dixie looked at him slightly confused

"Nurse Adrian fletcher" said Dixie

"And Tess is his boss?" said nick

"Well yes" said Dixie slightly confused of where all these questions were coming from

"And fletch and Tess are friends" said nick

"Yes close friends" said Dixie

"Very close" whispered nick so that no one could here

Nick entered the ED but luckily he wasn't noticed he walked up to the reception desk behind Zoe and was listening to the conversation she was having

"So you like older men" said Louise

"For god sake not this again" said zoe "I did not sleep with Charlie, never have, never will and I will never be that desperate"

"I am not talking about Charlie" said Louise "that was like so 2 hours ago"

Zoe rolled her eyes and was about to walk off when she noticed that Louise was pointing to someone, Zoe turned around and nick was standing there

"Oh no no no NO this is not happening" shouted Zoe loudly

The ED stopped and for the second time that day turned their attention to zoe, nick put his hand in zoe's and was about to hug her when she pulled back, the staff also noticed this it was if she flinched or thought that nick was going to physically hurt her.

Keep reviewing, I will try and get a couple of chapters up tomorrow!:)


	20. underneth

"Zoe" said nick softly

Charlie was going to tell everyone to get back to work but he knew that everyone desperately wanted to see what was going on and he secretly wanted to know what was happening himself, what did zoe flinch when nick touched her? Why is nick even here?

Zoe took a couple of steps back from nick, but nick stepped towards her wondering why she had flinched, nick went to touch zoe again when she flinched once again, everybody noticed this and zoe was starting to get annoyed, nick noticed that when zoe stepped back she placed her hand on her side which was slightly swollen. And that's when Connie came out of her and Zoe's office wondering why it was so quiet.

"What is going on" she said

Connie walked out into the middle of reception and that where she saw nick Jordan, at first she didn't care that he was there as she was more concerned about zoe and that's when she saw zoe behind him looking frightened and as if she was going to cry.

"Connie long time no see" said nick looking away from Zoe

The anger inside Connie built up to breaking point and Connie walked over to nick and slapped him straight across the face, the whole ED gasped as she done this and nick looked back up at her with his hand on his face, he could see the hatred in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for" said nick

"That is what someone should have done a long time ago" said Connie "and that's for being a self-centred ignorant pompous prat"

"Ooooohhhhhhh" said all of the ED treating this like a drama production

Nick took his hand off his face and took a step to the side so that Connie and Zoe were looking straight at each other, Connie quickly walked over to Zoe and stood beside her

"It's ok" whispered Connie to Zoe

Connie sensed that Zoe was about to cry and also noticed that Zoe was holding her side in pain

"Are you ok" whispered Connie to Zoe

"Yea fine" said Zoe faking a smile

Connie wasn't taking any of this and stood in front of zoe so that nobody could see what she was doing, Connie lifted the edge of zoe's top up s that she could just about see zoe's stomach which was covered in bruises and needle marks, Connie let zoe's top go, stood back and looked at her

"It's the treatment isn't it" said Connie no longer whispering

"Yes" said Zoe no longer caring that the whole ED was listening "they said injections would be the most effective"

Connie turned and looked at nick

"Look what you have done to her" shouted Connie at nick

Zoe sighed and lent against the wall

"Connie really it's not his fault" said Zoe in almost a whisper but loud enough to hear "it's mine"

"Zoe stop blaming yourself none of this is your fault" said Connie

Connie turned her attention back to nick who was confused

"This woman saved your life and what did you do" said Connie "you dumped her cause you found out that she was infertile"

The whole ED looked at Zoe in shock and wondered how she had kept this a secret, Zoe sighed and slowly slide down the wall, Tess noticed this and quickly ran over to her making sure that she was ok

"No I dumped her because she wasn't caring my child" said nick

"Same thing" said Connie back, her and nick now having a heated debate

"It's not the…" said nick "wait did you just say that Zoe is infertile"

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing!:)


	21. 1 precious year

"Yes I did" said Connie "not that you would care or give dam"

"If I would have known" said nick looking at Zoe

Zoe looked away and at the ground

"yes you did know, you found the drugs she was taking to try and give you a child" said Connie "zoe had been injecting herself for weeks, making herself sick, clasp and more, just for you"

Nick just froze and looked at Zoe who had made eye contact with him, nick opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, nick hadn't realised how sick Zoe had been making herself just to please him and to give him a child.

"I…" said nick

"You what" said Connie

Nick froze still staring at zoe, he couldn't think of anything to say that would make it right, Connie couldn't think of anything else to say to nick, in the corner max was looking on at what was happening, he was going to go over to zoe but then remembered Dixie's plan and decided that it would be best to just watch and see what nick says. It was left down to Zoe to break the silence

"Nick why you are here" she said

"Because of how your acting" said nick

"What" said Zoe?

"Because of how you're denying yourself a baby, happiness, love" said nick

"Excuse me" said Zoe "who are you to tell me how to live my life and what makes me happy"

"Don't worry I know who and what makes you happy" said nick smiling

Zoe rolled her eyes and the whole ED looked shocked at what nick had said

"Nick you're hardly one to tell me" said zoe "your life has only consisted of one night stands, me and Yvonne are the only woman you have actually….."

"…loved" said nick smiling

Zoe was shocked at this and angry that nick had said this in front of the whole ED, nick moved in and hugged Zoe but as soon as he touched her stomach she pulled away and bend down slightly in pain

"Zoe" said nick worried

"Aww nick just go back and live your life" said Zoe

Zoe walked to her office and slammed the door

"I am such an idiot" said nick leaning against the reception desk

"That's a bit of an understatement" said Connie

Charlie sensed another fight so quickly intervened

"Right everyone back to work" said Charlie standing between nick and Connie

Everyone sighed and got back to work

"Right Connie go and see if Zoe's ok" said Charlie "and nick go to me and Tess office"

"Ok, I need to talk to Tess" said nick "and you Charlie"

Connie walked off and into her and Zoe's office and Charlie looked at nick

"So" said Charlie "what do you need to talk to me bout"

"Tess" said nick sternly

"What, why?" said Charlie slightly confused

"Well is she seeing anyone" said nick

"Yes, I mean em no" said Charlie

"Charlie" said nick

"Ok" said Charlie "she may be seeing someone, why?"

"Let me guess, the married man with 4 kids" said nick with a smile on his face

"Yes" said Charlie "wait, how did you know?"

"Now that would be telling" said nick smiling and walking away

Meanwhile back in Zoe's office Connie had just walked in, Zoe was sitting in her chair trying to get on with her work with nick still on her mind.

"Zoe" said Connie

"Yes" said Zoe

"Zoe you can't just ignore what has just happened" said Connie

"I know I can't but I can try" said Zoe faking a smile

"zoe you can try but you and me both know that you won't succeed, cause I know that you are thinking about what to do right now" said Connie looking straight at zoe

Zoe sighed and turned around towards Connie

"What am I supposed to do" said Zoe

"I don't know, that's for you to decide" said Connie

"Who the hell does he think he is just walking into the ED unannounced" said Zoe

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Connie

At that moment there was a knock on the door and nick entered

"Zoe" said nick

"Oh cut the crap nick" said Zoe angel "why are you really here"

"Are you telling me that you don't know what day it is, what anniversary it is" said nick

"The anniversary of when you turned such a ….." said Connie

"Connie" shouted Zoe

"Exactly four years ago today you forged my signature on that surgery consent form and saved my life" said nick to zoe "four years ago, that means that I only have a year left"

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing !:)


	22. you recorded this

"Wha what!" said Zoe

Zoe and Connie were froze to the spot and that's when nick walked over to Zoe's computer and plugged his phone in

"What are you doing" said Zoe

"Wait till you see" said nick

Nick hit play on his phone and the first thing that was to come up was Zoe being a porter for the day

"Oh my god, nick where did you get this" said Zoe in shock

"Secret sources" said nick "but look even nick Jordan could never have got you to be a porter for the day"

Zoe did say anything and watched as the next tape came on which was of max and Zoe outside the pub flirting just before max lifted Zoe up and into the ED

"Seriously nick" said zoe "who has been spying on me"

Nick ignored that question and the next clip that played was the snowball fight, when zoe watched it she didn't say a thing she just watched and realised how happy she was with max, then the finial video was shown and it was the CCTV outside the pub where zoe and max kissed, zoe turned away for some reason not wanting to see how happy she was, nick unplugged his phone and side it into his pocket

"Now that you're little show is over, can I get back to wok" said Zoe

"Well it's not over" said nick

Zoe sighed and sat back in her chair

"What do you mean that it is not over" said Zoe slightly confused

"I have some recordings too" said nick

Suddenly the conversations that Zoe had, had with max came back. All the arguments, could someone have really been there all the time listening?, perhaps even recording what they were saying?

"No no no, nick you are not playing them" said zoe "I am not listening"

"Well I want to listen" said Connie

Zoe got up to leave not wanting to relive the pain when nick pushed her down again and pressed play on her phone, Connie couldn't believe it when she heard how down zoe was and how she was telling herself how she couldn't be loved, Connie knew that zoe wasn't herself but didn't know that it was anywhere as bad as it really was. Nick played the last tape of Tess and Connie speaking, but stopped the tape before Tess affair came out as nick wasn't sure if Connie or Zoe knew

"Crap" said Connie "Tess is going to kill me, I forgot to take the last ten minutes out"

"You recorded this" said Zoe slightly angry at Connie

"Sorry" said Connie

"So that is how Tess and you knew that fletch was going to ask Tess to marry him" said Zoe

"Yes" said Connie "and thank god we did find out cause Tess would have died when he asked her"

"Zoe you deserve every bit of happiness" said nick

Zoe sat back in her chair, rolled her eyes and folded her arms and that was when nick burst out laughing

"What is so funny" said Zoe sternly

"How angry you are" said nick

Zoe stood up, pushed past nick and walked out of her office slaming the door behind her

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing

I am know what is going to happen in the next few chapters but I am slightly stuck at what to do after that as I don't want to go down the whole max and zoe get married route, so can people please send me suggestions through your review, through twitter or pm me

Thanks!:)


	23. ZOE!

Zoe ran threw reception and into max

"woo" said max stopping zoe and looking at her

"please max I just need to get away" said Zoe

"zoe whats wrong" said max

Max looked into zoes eyes but zoe looked away and quickly doged max and ran off outside, max ran after her outside

"slow down" said max

Zoe ran out the ED doors and sharply turned the corner caliding with the wall, zoe just stood there with her head against the wall tears dripping from her eyes, max ran around the corner and near ran into zoe

"zoe whats the matter" said max

Max felt a presence beside him and looked around to see jeff standing there wondering what was wrong with zoe, zoe turned around and slowly slide her back down the outside hospital wall, max could see the tears running down her face, max and jeff looked at each other, jeff was worried as he had never seen zoe cry before.

"give me a minute, would you" said max to jeff

"no problem, if you need anything" said jeff

"thanks" said max

Max bent down to be level with zoe who was now close to the ground

"zoe you know that you can tell me" said max "anything"

Zoe started shaking her head then a familar face came around the corner, it was nick

"zoe I have been looking for you everywhere" said nick

Nick stepped towards zoe when she moved back and bent down in pain

"ZOE" shouted max

Max caught zoe in his arms, zoe was awake but in pain, max rushed inside with zoe in his arms, as soon as connie saw them he got zoe onto a bed

"right lets get a line in" said ash walking up beside the bed

"no wait" said connie "zoe where are your injections"

Zoe groaned and pointed to her jacket pocket, connie got the packet out and took out a needle inside

"what are you doing" said ash

"well she wont be able to have her injection after the line is in" said connie

"but she could be seriously ill" said ash

"she has been taking these injections everyday for the past 3 years" said connie "one day could ruin her chances"

"chances of what" said ash angerly

"of conceiving" said connie in almost a whisper

Ash sighed and stepped back

"right you know that this gonna be painful" said connie to zoe "1...2...3"

Connie injected zoe and through the dirty needle in th bin

"whats all that brusing" said nick

"that is from 3 years of injecting herself in order to have a child" said connie angerly

zoe soon woke up and nick went outside outside while tess and max were at zoes side, zoe looked at tess hand and saw no engagement ring.

"so you said no" said Zoe

"no he hasnt asked yet" said tess

"you cant hide forever" said zoe

Tess smiled and hugged zoe

"I will come and see you again later" said tess

Zoe smiled and looked at max who was still beside her holding her hand, tess was outside in reception she saw nick at the desk and decided to talk to him and have a catch up and thats when fletch came in.


	24. I'm fine

Tess didnt know what to do so ran up to nick hoping that fletch wouldnt notice her

"tess I dont mean to alarm you but fletch is coming this way" said louise who was slightly worried

Tess just stood there with her elbows leaning on the reception desk and her head in her hand, nick just looked at her

"tess are you alright" said nick

"no I am not" said tess

"he is getting closer" said louise

"right tess you run and I will distract" said nick

Tess looked at nick questions were running through her head, how did he know?, "did he know that it was fletch?, why was he helping her?, was he going to tell anyone? Tess pushed these questions to the back of her mind and quickly walked off to her office where charlie was, she rushed in, locked the door and turned the light off.

"what are you doing" said charlie while tess was closing the blinds

"hiding" said tess

"why" said charlie

"cause he was out there and walking up to me and nick saved me" said tess

"by him you mean your fiance" said charlie smiling

"no he is not my bloody fiance" said tess angry

Charlie was about to speak when he heard 2 voices that he reconised, nick and fletches.

"I will go and see if tess is ok" said fletch

"oh she is ok" said nick "but she is not in her office"

"well I will try anyway" said fletch

"NO, em tess is em treating a paitence in cubicals" said nick

"ok" said fletch "what cubical"

"I have no idea" said nick

Fletch walked away and charlie turned to tess

"oh my god, its fletch" said charlie

Tess sighed and put her hands on her head

"if you tell anyone your dead" said tess

tess unlocked the door for nick to get in

"thanks" she said

"you know you cant avoid him forever" said nick

"I will try" said tess lying back

"well if u avoid him its only putting it off and who knows where he will propose after that" said nick

"In public" said charlie laughing

"not funny" said tess

"it would be funny" said charlie

"wait how did you know that he was going to propose" said tess to nick

"the same way that you found out" said nick "through the tape"

Meanwhile in resus zoe was asleep and max was beside her, max smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear then he took his hand and placed it in hers, zoe woke slightly and saw her and maxes hands togeather but then fell asleep again, max had been there for nearly 3 hours zoe also didn't see nick, she was so angry and hoped he had gone back to where ever he had come from as it was awkward him seeing her so weak cause they had always been strong, they had loved each other but never cried and hardly ever showed any emotion. Zoe suddenly awoke from her day dream with a sharp pain in her side, connie noticed that she was awake and walked over to her.

"Zoe your awake" said connie "I have to say that I have never seen a woman go through as much pain as you have in order to have a child"

Connie looked down and smiled when she saw max and zoes hands togeather.


	25. you can't hide forever

Max was woke up in the middle of the night by zoe getting dressed and putting her heels on

"zoe what are you doing" said max

"going home" said zoe

"zoe your sick" said max "you calsped for god sake"

"I'm fine" said zoe

Zoe got up and walked to noel who was at reception and max followed her

"I am discharging myself" said zoe to noel

"zoe you are still very sick" said noel "mrs beauchamp said that you need a week of bed rest"

"thanks for your concern but do you seriously think that, that is going to happen" said Zoe

"fair enough" said noel "but you have to see mrs beauchamp to get your new facility drugs"

"what" said zoe

"here is your appointment connie told me to make for you" said noel "and mr jordan is waiting in your office"

"I am going to kill connie" said Zoe

"she was only trying to help" said max

Zoe sighed took the appointment card off noel and headed to her office but stopped outside the door when she saw that max had followed her.

"everybody knows" said Zoe "dont they"

Max nodded his head and looked at zoe who looked like she was going to cry

"shhhh its ok" said max pulling zoe into a hug

Max was surprised that for once zoe didnt pull away she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"I dont care that people know" said zoe "I just didnt want you to know"

Max put zoes head up to look into his eyes

"why would you care" said max "I already knew that you couldnt have children, what difference would it have made?"

Zoe sighed not giving max an answer, zoe opened her office door to find nick sleeping on the sofa and tess on zoes office chair, max got his phone out and took a picture and he and zoe laughed when nick and teas woke up

"what are you doing out of bed" said tess to zoe

"I have discharged myself" said Zoe "then I found out that connie has made me an appointment at a fatility clinic"

"well there was a gap near the top of there 6 month waiting list so me and connie thought that it would be a good idea" said tess

"thanks" said zoe

Nick got up and fixed his suit

"I thought you had gone" said Zoe to nick

"well I couldnt leave with out saying good bye" said nick

Zoe smiled and sat down

"you cant hide forever" said nick to tess

"dont worry I am not" said tess "I have made up my mind"

"head or heart" said Zoe

Tess just walked out of the office and too the nurses station secretly hoping that fletch wasnt there

"well I better go" said Zoe

"I will go to" said nick "I wouldnt miss this for the world"

"miss what" said zoe

"fletch proposing" said nick

"that will be in private" said Zoe

"well I am not so sure of that" said nick

This made zoe rush out the door and over to tess


	26. head or heart

Tess and zoe were talking when fletch came upto them

"tess I really need to talk to you" said fletch "it cant wait"

"fletch I know and..." said tess

Before tess could finish her sentence fletch got down on one knee in the middle of the ED the only person that had noticed and saw him was charlie.

"tess will you..." said fletch

"yes" said tess "now get up before I break your legs"

The only people that saw fletch down on one knee and had heard what tess had said were charlie and zoe and tess was so realieved but was wondering why he done it in public and how nick knew, but before tess had time to think anymore fletch had got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"oh my god tess" said fletch louder than he ment to Ethan, caleb, lily, ash and robyn turned around, fletch was about to kiss her when he realised that the staff were looking and he also knew that tess wouldnt want it revealed yet so he put the ring in her pocket and planned to go to her office later.

"I would love to put the ring on your finger myself, but as you can see we have an audience so its in your pocket" whispred fletch into tess ear

Fletch finially let go of tess, smiled and then walked off and all the staff turned around and got back to work not thinking anything of what they had just saw, charlie walked over to tess and him and zoe smiled at her as they new she was finially happy.

"so you went for your heart then" said zoe

"certainly did" said tess

Tess dragged zoe to her office and closed the door.

"what" said zoe

Tess didnt say anything, she just lifted the ring box out of her pocket, put it infront of zoe and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, zoe gasped when she saw it.

"oh my god tess, its beautiful" said Zoe "are you going to put it on"

"yes starting from tomarow" said tess

"why tomarow" said Zoe

"well fletch has just tightly hugged me infront of the ED after being down on one knee, then I go to my office and come out witha beautiful diamond engagement ring on" said tess "isnt that just a little bit suspicious"

"well yea" said zoe

"but I am still keeping it with me" said tess putting the ring back in her pocket

Zoe smiled and walked outside and fletch walked in, and kissed tess.

"you dont know how long I have been waiting to do this" said fletch

Tess smiled but fletch looked at her hand and saw no ring.

"where is the ring" said fletch

Tess took the ring out of her pocket and fletch put it on her finger then kissed her hand

"I was going to start wearing it tomarow" said tess "but I dont care anymore"

Fletch and tess smiled at each other then separated when robyn came in.

"so fletch I have 2 extra shifts and they are yours if you want them" said tess

"oh yea thanks tess" said fletch

Fletch walked out and left robyn and tess to chat, fletch walked out and over to zoe

"Congratulations" said zoe

"thanks" said fletch "you wouldn't tell anybody, would you?"

"no, dont worry" said Zoe

Fletch and zoe smiled at each other and zoe walked off to her office for a lie down, when she got there she noticed that it was dark and the blinds were closed which zoe couldnt remember doing, zoe stood outside wondering what was going on so zoe decided to step inside and see what was happening.


	27. Do you love me?

As soon as zoe walked into her office she closed the door and thats when someone approached her, it was max and he was smiling, zoe smiled back but was wondering why he was in the dark.

"zoe I have been waiting to do this for so long, but I cant wait any longer" said max

Before zoe could say anything max held her face, closed his eyes and kissed her ,zoe didnt respond as she was shocked at what max had just done, max pulled away and looked zoe in the eye, they stood in scilence for a spilt second before zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, max couldnt believe it and he wrapped his arms around her waist, then there was a knock on the door, it was tess and as soon as she entered max and zoe broke apart, they didnt looked at tess they just looked at each other in shock at what had happened.

"sorry was I interupting something" said tess

"oh em no" said Zoe

"max was just seeing of I was ok werent you"

"oh em yes" said max

"well zoe we need a doctor in resus, but if you are not feeling well.." said tess

"no I am fine" said zoe "do you know where nick is"

"yea his flight leaves soon he was on his way to get a taxi" said tess

"what" said zoe

Zoe ran past tess and out the ED doors, max just stood there wondering what was going to happen next, zoe saw nick and stopped him.

"nick, not even a goodbye" said Zoe

"well it is ovious you dont want me here" said nick

"I do" said Zoe

"zoe I have a year to live but I want to die doing something I love and that is in America" said nick

"I know and I want you to go and save lives" said Zoe "but please keep in contact"

"ok" said nick "but as long as you do something for me"

"and whats that mr jordan" said zoe

"be happy" whispered nick into her ear "be with max"

Zoe smiled and nick got into a taxi whick zoe watched drive away, she was slightly confused and needed time to think about a baby, max and everything else that had happened, it started to rain but zoe didnt seem to care, she was wet and stumped out her cigarette when max came out, he just ran up and hugged her, zoe had tears in her eyes but it couldn't been seen cause of the rain water dripping down her face.

"zoe your wet" said max

Max let go of zoe and decided to stand with zoe as he didnt want her to be alone, max didnt care that it was raining, he would be anywhere if zoe was there. Max and zoe looked at each other

"do you really love me" said Zoe to max

Max didnt say anything he just kissed zoe who responded this time, they separated when charlie came out

"max, zoe" he said "what are you 2 doing out here, you are soaking"

Max and zoe just looked at each other

"come inside" said charlie

Charlie walked a head of them and max healed zoes hand

"does that answer your question" max whispered into zoes ear

Zoe smiled and both of them walked into the ED where connie ran up to zoe

"zoe where have you been, your appointments in an hour" said connie "fertility centre"

"oh em thats today" said zoe

"yes thats today" said connie "you need to get changed"

"ok" said zoe

Zoe and max separated and zoe got changed and headed to her office where tess and connie were talking

"I was em wondering could you 2 come with me" said Zoe

"sure" said connie and tess Suddenly there was a knock on the door and charlie came in.


	28. suspicion

"accident on the moter way, we need a doctor" said charlie

"dont worry I can go" said connie to zoe "im sorry"

"its ok" said zoe "tess can still come with me"

"yea we can catch up later" said tess

Tess and zoe left the ED and went to zoes appointment togeather, zoe walked in and went upto the desk

"zoe hanna" she said to the receptionist

"yes go on threw" said the receptionist

zoe walked on threw and sat down with tess infront of the doctor.

"so fatility options miss hanna" said the dr

"yes, but please call me zoe" said zoe

"ok so you have injections last time" said the dr

"yes" said Zoe

"well are new treatments are drugs that you would have to take 2 tablets once a day" said the dr "so would you prefair them"

"Yea I would" said Zoe "but are the injections not more effective"

"yes but only by a small fraction of a percent" said the dr

"ok" said zoe "I will go with the tablets"

The dr smiled and wrote zoe a prescription, zoe and tess left happy and headed back to the E.D, they walked in and connie was at reception.

"so" said connie

"they have give me drugs" said Zoe "I just need to go and get them from the pharmacy"

"dont worry you go to your office and I will get them" said connie

"thanks" said zoe

zoe walked to her office and connie got the tablets and soon joined her there, after a minute connie and zoe got you and headed to reception to see tess who handed zoe a bottle of water.

"thanks" said zoe

Zoe took the bottle of water and tablets

"great" said connie "now all you need is a man"

"dont worry I have already got a man" said Zoe

Zoe walked off and connie and exchanged worrying looks and then turned to max who put on a sad face as he knew that zoe wouldnt want anyone knowing about noticed that zoe had headed outaide for a cigerette so he followed her.

"sorry" said Zoe "I just didnt want them to know about me and you, well not yet"

"dont worry" said max "I am just glad that there is a me and you"

Zoe smiled and kissed max but once again they were disturbed and separated when they saw some of the staff going to the pub, max and zoe knew that they weren't going to the pub tonight and knew that the staff would be suspicious already with out seeing them togeather outside. Once the staff had all past max turned around and looked at zoe.

"well robyn and lofty are at the pub" said max "what about a bottle of wine and a movie at movie"

"sure" said Zoe smiling

Max and zoe headed to maxes house while the rest of the staff headed to the pub.

"where is zoe" said tess

"do I really need to anawer that" said connie

Tess just smiled and took a sip of her drink knowing that connie was probably right.

"where is max" said dixie

connie and tess looked at each other realising that both max and was were missing.

"they couldn't be, could they?" said tess

"no, sure you saw the look on max's face" said connie

"your right" said tess


	29. Excuse

The next morning Zoe woke up in maxes bed, she turned around and saw max looking at her

"What" said Zoe?

"You are so beautiful" said max brushing some of Zoe's hair behind her ear

"I could lie here all day" said zoe "but we have to get up"

"Really do we" said max

"Afraid so" said Zoe

Zoe got up and got changed into the clean dress she had with her, max just sat there and watched her

"Are you going to actually get ready" said Zoe "or are you going to spend the rest of the day watching me"

"Mmmm tempting" said max

Zoe smiled and max got up and got ready, Zoe was standing beside max with her heels in her hand when max heard Robyn outside his door, the door slowly opened and max put his hand on top of Zoe's head and pushed her down.

"Max" shouted Zoe

"What or who was that" said Robyn

"Just a girl I picked up last night" said max

Zoe playfully hit max but didn't realize that she had her heels still in her hand

"Zoe" said max

"Don't try to hide me then" said Zoe standing up and taking maxes hand off her head

Zoe fixed her hair and then looked at max

"Oh em hi" said Zoe to Robyn

"Zoe what are you doing here" said Robyn

"Don't answer that" said max to Zoe

"Zoe you are supposed to be trying for a baby" said Robyn

"Yep I know" said Zoe

"Wait are you and max trying for a baby" said Robyn who sounded excited

"No" said Zoe

"Yes" said max at the same time

"Ok maybe" said Zoe looking at max "but don't say a word to anyone"

"I won't" said Robyn who looked like she was about to jump up and down

Robyn smiled and left the room and max turned to Zoe

"What did you mean by no" said max

"Well I didn't know that you wanted to have a baby with me" said Zoe

"Why wouldn't I" said max kissing Zoe

Zoe smiled and walked down stairs and into the kitchen with max

"Zoe?" said lofty puzzled

"Coffee" said Robyn to Zoe

"No thanks" said Zoe

"Oh yea I forgot" said Robyn

"What" said lofty who was now really confused

"Oh em Robyn forgot that I was allergic" said Zoe

"Oh" said lofty

"We better go" said max

"Do you 2 want a lift" said Zoe to Robyn and lofty

"Yea that would be great" said Robyn and lofty

All 4 of them got into the car

"We need to make an excuse" said Zoe

"Yea" said max

"What about it was to make sure we got into work on time" said lofty

"Excuse me I am always in work on time" said Robyn


	30. Happy

"Yes that is true" said Zoe "but max wouldn't know that cause he and lofty are always late"

"What about we park around the side and I walk in first and you 3 walk in together" said Zoe

"Ok" said Robyn

"But as long as my car keys are returned" said Zoe

"No problem" said Robyn

They arrived at the ED and max watched as Zoe walked into the E.D.

"Why do you always get the hot ones" said lofty to max

"Who says I am with Zoe" said max

"Well I am guessing she wasn't in our house this morning just to give us a lift" said lofty

"Ok" said max "but zoe will kill you if you tell anyone"

"Don't worry you secret is safe with me" said lofty

Lofty, Robyn and max got out of the car and locked it; they walked in and up to reception

"Why do you have zoe's car keys" said Tess to max

"She dropped them on the way in" said max

"Ok I will give them to her" said Tess "and listen I am sorry I know you love her"

"Its ok" said max

Tess left and headed to Zoe's office with the keys

"What was that" said Robyn

"Tess thinks that Zoe has rejected me and went off with another guy" said max

"No way" said Robyn

"I know" said max

Max, Robyn and lofty all went their separate ways and got to work, Tess walked into zoe's office and gave her the car keys, meanwhile outside Robyn was have a good day and it wasn't going unnoticed by the rest of the staff as she was always smiling, Robyn walked up to reception where max, Louise and noel were talking.

"So" said noel "why are you so happy"

Robyn was about to something when max nudged her.

"I am just happy" said Robyn

"About what" said Louise

"Nothing that concerns you" said Robyn walking off with a smile on her face

Zoe and Tess both came out of Zoe's office and walked up to noel

"Do you know why Robyn is so happy" said noel

"No, why would I know" said Zoe "and isn't it good that she is happy"

Zoe walked off and Tess ran up besides her knowing that something was up

"So are you going to tell me" said Tess

"What" said Zoe?

"Well you have been happy all day" said Tess

Zoe smiled and walked off outside to have a cigarette, she walked over to her usual place when someone grabbed her and pulled her around the corner, it was max.

"Max you scared me" said Zoe

"Sorry" said max

Zoe smiled and max kissed her, Zoe kissed him back but then stopped when she heard footsteps, she walked around the corner and saw Tess and Connie

"Oh hi" said Zoe "I was just smoking"

"If you are having a baby you might want to stop that" said Tess

Zoe smiled and walked inside and to her office and Connie and Tess followed to see what was going on

"What's going on" said Connie closing the door

"Nothing" said Zoe "why do you ask"

"Is it the person who is going to be the father of the baby" said Tess

"You can call him my boyfriend" said Zoe


	31. Boyfriend

"You can hardly call him your boyfriend" said Tess angrily raising her voice"you have only been with him a day and your already having a baby with him, you didn't give a second thought about max"

"And your one to talk" said zoe now shouting "he is my boyfriend, I only found out this morning that he actually wanted a baby with me"

"Calm down you 2" said Connie

Zoe and Tess just looked at each other and sighed, Zoe walked out the door without saying a word, Zoe turned the corner when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the medical cupboard.

"Max you really need to stop doing that" said Zoe

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist you any longer" said max smiling

"Really" said Zoe kissing max

Meanwhile Connie and Tess walked out of Zoe's office and up to noel

"Did you see which way Zoe went" said Tess

"Yea towards the medical cupboard" said noel "she looked angry, and she has been in there about 20 minutes now"

Connie and Tess looked at each other and smile creped onto their faces.

"I wonder what she is doing" said noel

"I have an idea" said Tess "now the medical cupboard that's one that never gets old"

"No she isn't" said noel generally interested "she wouldn't"

"Oh yes she would" said Tess "she has done it before and old habits die hard"

This made noel laugh and made Louise walk over

"What's going on" said Louise

"Tess and Connie reckon that Zoe is having it off with her boyfriend in the medical cupboard" said noel

"Well done" said Tess sarcastically

"No way" said Louise

Louise and noel nudged Tess and Connie when Zoe came out of the cupboard and walked up to them

"Busted" said Connie "seriously zoe in the cupboard"

"Zoe I know you are trying for a baby but really" said Tess

"Excuse me" said Zoe "what I do with boyfriend is none of your business"

"Her boyfriend" said Connie "I bet you he is still in the cupboard"

"You have no idea how weird that sounded" said Zoe

But before Zoe had finished her sentence Connie and Tess had rushed off to look inside the cupboard but luckily max had gone and was now at reception beside Zoe.

"They know about the cupboard" whispered Zoe to max

Max just and put his hand in Zoe's but let go when noel came along with Louise

"What" said Zoe?

"Connie and Tess didn't see him" said noel sadly

"Who" said max not wanting to be suspicious?

"Noel if you tell another living soul I will kill you" said Zoe getting what max was doing

"Ok" said noel

Zoe walked to her office and max followed and locked the door behind himself, zoe took her facility tablets and then turned her attention back to max and smiled. Max kissed her and looked her in the eyes.

"You know I love you" said max

"Yes" said Zoe "and I love you too"

Max smiled and kissed zoe then left the room, zoe felt lonely in her office so she went out to reception to see what was going on, when she got there Tess, Connie and noel were talking so zoe walked up to them.

"So what you talking about" said Zoe

"Just about your mystery man" said Connie

As soon as Louise heard this she came over and it was now Zoe, Louise, Tess, noel and Connie talking

"So is he handsome" said Louise

"Is he rich" said Connie

"You do know she isn't going to answer your questions" said Tess "and its none of are business anyway"

"Well Tess you and Zoe are alright you go home to a man in your bed" said Connie who was instantly regretting what she had said about Tess who put her hand into her pocket hiding her engagement ring.


	32. Rich and Handsome?

"Connie did you just say what I think you said" said Dixie

Jeff and Dixie both came over and looked at Tess.

"Thanks very much Connie" said Tess to Connie sarcastically

"Sorry" said Connie "but you don't have to tell them who it is"

"Don't worry I have worked that out" said Tess

"Wait a minute you 2 know who it is" said Louise pointing at Connie and Zoe

"Yep and you are never going to guess" said Zoe

"Yea zoe knew long before anyone else" said Connie

"So who else knows then" said Dixie

Just at that minute Charlie came over as he had seen the crowd at reception.

"What's going on here" said Charlie

"We are just talking about Tess new man" said noel

"So you told them then" said Charlie

"No Connie told them" said Tess

Tess and Charlie walked away to the nurse's station hoping to get some peace there but it didn't happen as Louise and Dixie followed her.

"What are you doing" said Robyn

"Trying to find out about Zoe's mystery man" said Louise

"No way" said Robyn

"Is he handsome" said Dixie

"Rich?" said Louise

"A doctor" said Dixie

Tess just ignored the questions then fletch came along

"What's going on" said fletch

"We are trying to guess who Tess mystery man is" said Louise

"Oh is he handsome" said fletch smiling

Fletch got back to work and Tess just rolled her eyes then Zoe came up to her

"Why didn't you just tell them that you were engaged" said Zoe

"Cause then there would be more questions" said Tess "and Sam doesn't even know yet"

"You need to tell him" said Zoe

"I know" said Tess "but I thought that everyone would have saw the ring by now"

"I know" said Zoe

Tess went to her office to do some paperwork and then decided to go to the staffroom, when she got there it was crowded.

"What is going on here" said Tess

Dixie, Jeff, Rita, Robyn, noel, Louise, Caleb and ash all turned around as they knew that they had been busted, as they turned around Tess noticed someone in the middle, it was her son Sam, Tess walked over to him and then turned around and raised her eyebrows at the rest of the staff.

"We can explain" said noel

"This will be good" said Tess folding her arms

The crowd went silent so Tess turned to Sam and smiled

"Who is he" said Sam who sounded happy for his mum

"Oh thanks very much guys" said Tess sarcastically

Tess hugged Sam who immediately pulled back and grabbed her hand.

"Well whoever he is he much is loaded, look at the size of that diamond" said Sam

"You're engaged" said Louise

"Yes now can you continue your little guessing game after you have finished work" said Tess

Everyone was pushed out of the staffroom and the door was closed but none of them moved they just stood at the door in shock and that's when Zoe walked over.

"Shouldn't you all be working" she said

"Tess is engaged" said Dixie

"I know" said Zoe

"You knew" said Caleb

"Of course I knew" said Zoe "now get back to work"


	33. Unbelievable

Everyone done as they were told and got back to work and zoe went out for a cigarette, when zoe got outside max was there, zoe quickly looked around to max sure no one was there then kissed him., zoe looked at her watch and realized that her break was over.

"I have to go" said Zoe

Zoe kissed max then ran off inside where she could see Tess wasn't getting any peace.

"Right everyone gets back to work" said Zoe

Everyone got back to work and Tess and Zoe went to Zoe's office

"Thanks" said Tess

"Its ok" said Zoe "what about Sam"

"Well he knows fletch as the guy I work with who is married with 4 kids" said Tess "and he is supposed to be meeting my fiancé tonight"

"Do you think he will care" said Zoe "because you are happy?"

"The thing is I don't know" said Tess "but what I do know is that I have to tell him before tonight or he will be angry"

"What about you finish early and tell him" said Zoe "and after I will talk to him"

"Really, thanks" said Tess

Zoe got up and walked to the staff with Tess, Tess walked in and Zoe closed the door and that's when noel, Louise and Robyn came up.

"What's happening" said Louise

"Tess is introducing Sam to her fiancé tonight" said Zoe "but she is telling him who it is now"

Noel went to walk into the staffroom when Zoe stopped him

"Don't even think of it" said Zoe

"Wait why is she telling him now instead of waiting till later" said noel

"Cause as soon as he finds out he is going to flip" said Zoe

At that minute Sam burst out of the staffroom

"I don't believe you mum" shouted Sam through the ED

"It's not as if you don't know him" said Tess

"Yea I know he as a married man with 4 kids not as your bloody fiancé" shouted Sam

Noel, Louise and Robyn looked at each other and then looked at Tess and same Caleb, Ethan, lily, ash and Rita were looking at them from the other side of the ED and Charlie walked over to sam.

"Charlie did you know about this" said Sam

"Yes" said Charlie "but your mums happy"

"How can she be happy with a man who got her pregnant the same time as his wife" said Sam

Charlie looked at Tess who just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I bet you she didn't tell you that" said Sam

"How did you know" said Tess

"I am not stupid" said Sam "I found the blood results sighed off by Dr Hanna herself"

"Sam let's take this into the office" said Zoe

"You knew didn't you" said Sam

"Ok I knew but it wasn't how it sounds" said Zoe

"So where is the man himself at this moment" said Sam

"Sam if you tell anyone" said Tess shaking her head

Suddenly Tess phone rang and it was fletch, Sam snatched the phone off Tess and ran off

"Now that's just immature" said Tess

"Tess don't worry" said Charlie "I will get it back"

"Thanks" said Tess

Charlie went off and Tess lent against the staffroom door frame and put her hand on her head

"Its ok" said Zoe

"No it is not bloody ok" shouted Tess walking off to her office

"Right back to work" said Zoe

Everyone got back to work, well all except noel and Louise who were now smiling cause of what they had found out


	34. My EX

"What" said Zoe

"You're a dark horse" said noel

"And Tess" said Louise

"Aww for god sake get back to work" said zoe

Everyone separated and got back to work and Zoe went to Tess office and closed the door behind when she entered, Tess was sitting at her desk with her hands in her head.

"Sorry" said Tess

"You have nothing to be sorry for" said Zoe

"Now everybody knows" said Tess

"Who cares" said Zoe

"I care" said Tess

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Charlie

"What has he done now" said Tess

Charlie handed Tess her phone back

"He is outside" said Charlie

Tess, Charlie and Zoe walked out of Zoe's office and to the reception desk

"Tess aren't you going to talk to him" said Charlie

Tess just sighed

"Can I talk to him" said Zoe

"Ok" said Tess

Zoe walked off and Tess put her head in her hands, Louise and noel were watching her carefully not knowing what to say, Charlie grabbed Tess arm and pulled her into a hug

"Why didn't you tell me" said Charlie

"I didn't know how to" said Tess "the only reason Zoe knows is because she found out through my test results"

Charlie looked at Louise and noel who were staring at him and Tess.

"Do you hate me" said Tess

"Why would I hate you" said Charlie

Tess sighed and broke away from the hug and looked at noel and Louise

"What" said Tess?

"We didn't say anything" said noel

"But you want too" said Tess

"Well he sounded too good to be true there had to be a catch" said Louise

"I am going to kill Sam, I am surprised he didn't tell everyone who my fiancé is" said Tess

"He didn't because he knows better" said Charlie "and I also know you and how sofa you are with him cause as soon as Sam comes in here and hugs you and says sorry you will forget everything"

"No I won't" said Tess

"Really" said Charlie smiling

Tess just rolled her eyes and was about to walked back to her office when someone familiar came through the door, it was Tess ex-husband Charlie saw the expression on Tess face change suddenly so turned around to see mike.

"What the hell are you doing here" said Tess

Louise and noel looked between Tess, Charlie and mike but of course they didn't know who mike was

"I don't need an excuse to come to my local hospital" said mike

"But I can give you one" said Tess folding her arms

Louise and noel looked at each other shocked at Tess reply as they had never known Tess to hate anyone or threaten anyone.

"I see you are still feisty and beautiful" said mike pulling Tess face up to be level with his

"Don't you dare touch me" said Tess

Mike just laughed and looked at Charlie

"I am guessing he isn't your fiancé" said Louise

Tess just sighed

"Definitely not, anybody could be that desperate" said Tess

"Tess you are forgetting I am the one that left you" said mike


	35. Scared

Meanwhile outside Zoe had sat sown beside Sam

"Yes" said Sam not looking at Zoe

"I wanted to talk to you" said Zoe

"About what" said Sam

"About how happy your mum has been" said Zoe

Just at that moment max came out

"We have a bit of a situation" said max

Zoe sighed and got up walking inside the E.D to find mike and Tess arguing

"For god sake" shouted zoe "where's security"

"They're coming" said max

Zoe walked towards mike and Tess as she noticed that a crowd around them had formed

"I have to do everything myself" said Zoe into herself

"So who is this little beauty then" said mike

Before mike could even breathe Zoe had grabbed his arm pushed it behind his back and pressed to fingers into a point on his neck and he winced in pain.

"mike believe me you have chosen the wrong day to piss me off" said Zoe still holding him in the same painful position "now once I let you go you are going to walk out of this ED and not look back and you are not going to come near Tess or this hospital again or so help me god"

Zoe let go of mike who quickly exited the E.D, Zoe rubbed her hands together before looking at Tess

"Are you ok" said Zoe

But Zoe never got an answer as the whole ED was still in shock and no one moved

"Bloody hell" was all that noel could say

"Zoe you really need to teach me that" said Louise

"Where the hell did you lean that" said Tess

"Nick" said Zoe

"Nick Jordan taught you that!" said Tess

"Well he taught me how to get his arms behind his back, in medical school is where I learnt where the pressure point is and I was just piss and made up the crap I said" said Zoe

"Now I am slightly scared" said Charlie

"Relax everyone" said Zoe "I wouldn't actually do anything"

Everyone automatically got back to work and max walked over to Zoe

"Is that what scares men off" whispered max

Zoe smiled and looked at him

"Well I haven't scared you off" said Zoe

"No because I like feisty woman" said max

Zoe just rolled her eyes and went back to work, she looked at her watch and it was 30 minutes to het shift ended, zoe decided to get ready early so she got packed up and looked in the staffroom where Tess and Sam hugged each other, then zoe went outside for a smoke where max was waiting for her, zoe made sure that no one was around before kissing him.

"So are we going to the pub" said max

"Yea, why not" said Zoe

Max smiled and him and zoe finished their cigarettes before joining the staff that were now in the pub minus Tess and fletch who were having dinner with Sam, zoe got a vodka and tonic and max got a pint they sat down at the table with the rest of the staff who were silent.

"Are you scared of me" said Zoe after a while

"Slightly" was everyone's answer

Zoe just laughed

"Seriously I was just acting tough" said Zoe

"Well he didn't look like he was acting" said Dixie

Zoe also laughed at this

"Seriously guys" said Zoe

After 10 minutes Zoe went outside for a cigarette but nudged max which signaled him to join her so he did exactly 6 minutes later.


	36. The on call room

"What took you so long" said Zoe

Max smiled and kissed Zoe who dropped her cigarette and stood on it

"Well I was going to wait 10 minutes" said max

"I'm glad you didn't" said Zoe smiling

Zoe and max kissed then realized that they needed to inside separately so Zoe went inside 10 minutes before max. Soon it was only Jeff, Dixie, max, Zoe and Robyn left in the pub, then Jeff and Dixie went which left max, Zoe and Robyn which was good because Robyn already knew about max and Zoe's relationship and was happy for them. Robyn soon left and a very drunk max and Zoe were alone. The next day zoe woke up wrapped in maxes arms as usual, she looked down and realized that her and max were wearing yesterday's clothes then zoe looked up and realized that her and max were in the on call room, and of course zoe couldn't remember how she and max got there all she knew was that she had a bad hangover, so woke max up and got out of bed and straightened her clothes out as well as fixing her hair and her makeup meanwhile max was still lying in bed half awake and confused.

"Where are we" said max

"The on call room" said Zoe

Max shot up and started straightening himself put top

"How did we get here" said max

"Don't know" said Zoe

"I have got a bed hangover" said max

"I know, we need to sneak out of here and back to mine" said Zoe "are shifts don't start for another hour"

"For once we are early" said max

"Not funny" said Zoe

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Charlie

Max froze and Zoe quickly pulled 2 chairs into the middle of the room and sat with her back to the door and signaled max to sit on the one facing the door.

"Trust me" said Zoe

Max sighed and sat down in the chair facing Zoe

"Come in" said Zoe

Charlie entered

"Oh sorry am I disturbing anything?" said Charlie

"Oh em no I was just asking max a few questions about training courses he could take and the on call room was the only place free" said Zoe

"Oh ok" said Charlie "but your office is free"

"Oh I thought Connie was using it" said Zoe "so max we will continue this in my office"

Max and Zoe left and went straight outside before any of the main staff came in.

"Well Dr Hanna" said max "good thinking"

Zoe smiled and they arrived back at hers

"God my back is killing me" said Zoe "it must be that bloody on call bed"

"Go back to bed" said max

Zoe went back to bed and soon felt max beside her. Meanwhile back in the hospital Tess had just come in looking pale as ever, Connie saw this and invited her in her and Zoe's office.

"God was fletches food really that bad" said Connie

"What" said Tess

"Well you do look very pale" said Connie

"Well to be honest I didn't try any" said Tess

"Oh" said Connie "I am getting you checked out"

"I am fine honestly" said Tess

"Ok" said Connie "but if I hear of anyone telling me how sick you are I am checking you over"

"Ok" said Tess

"And by the way how did Sam act with fletch" said Connie

"Normally, thank god" said Tess


	37. Food poisoning

Connie smiled and watched Tess leave the office, Tess walked up to reception where she was glad they Louise and noel were acting normally around her as they were afraid of zoe now even though they wouldn't admit it, Connie came out of the office and witnessed Tess run across reception and into the toilets with her hand over her mouth she also witnessed fletch so the same.

"Great food poisoning" said Connie to herself

Tess and fletch came out of the toilets then ran back in again, Connie went into the toilets where Tess was

"Tess I am getting you checked out" said Connie

"Ok but it has to be you or Zoe" said Tess

"Well I am the only person here so I am afraid you are stuck with me" said Connie "this could be food poisoning"

"Well I didn't actually eat any of the food and Sam is ok" said Tess

Connie sighed and started thinking as her and Tess walked out of the toilets and into cubicals, Charlie drew the curtains and came in.

"Tess why are you here" said Charlie

"Long story" said Tess

"Charlie can you go and get fletch" said Connie

"Ok" said Charlie

Charlie went and got fletch and put him in a cubical beside Tess and opened the curtain between them so that they could see each other.

"Right I am going to run a blood test on each of you" said Connie

Charlie took a blood sample from fletch and Connie took a blood sample from Tess

Meanwhile zoe woke up wrapped in maxes arms she looked at her watch, her shift was to start in 25 minutes, so she jumped up and put clothes on and the looked at max who was still asleep.

"Max" said Zoe

Max woke up and stood up and got dressed himself, and then he and Zoe got in Zoe's car. Once they were at the ED they walked in separately, when Zoe walked in max immediately grabbed her and pulled her into the corner.

"What's going on" said Zoe

"Tess and fletch are both sick, they are in cubical" said max

Zoe walked to her office and went inside where Connie looked like she had just saw a ghost

"I heard that Tess and fletch are sick" said Zoe

"Yea they are" said Connie

"Well what's wrong with them" said Zoe

"Well I originally thought that it was food poisoning" said Connie

"But" said Zoe

"Tess said that she didn't eat any of the food fletch made as she was feeling sick and not like eating" said Connie

"So" said Zoe

"Then I thought about a decease or virus as they both live together" said Connie

"Yea" said Zoe "so you ran bloods"

"Yep" said Connie "and you are not going to believe what I have found"

Connie passed the results to Zoe and Zoe looked at them

"Right fletch has got mild food poisoning" said Zoe "and Tess...oh my god...Tess is pregnant...again"

Zoe passed the results back to Connie

"Right we don't tell anyone about this, not even Charlie or fletch" said Zoe "we go and tell Tess now, together"

"Ok" said Connie standing up

Connie and zoe walked into the cubical where Tess and fletch were, Tess was sitting at the edge of her bed so zoe just passed her the results,, Tess looked at them and then passed them back to zoe.


	38. Pregnant

"Tess you don't seem that surprised" said Connie

"That cause I'm not" said Tess "I suspected"

"How far do you think you are" said Zoe

"About a month" said Tess "can you give us a moment?"

Zoe and Connie nodded and headed to reception

"What do you think she is going to do" said Connie

"Not sure" said Zoe "I know what I would do"

"I know but you are actually trying for a baby" said Connie

"Trying not succeeding" said Zoe sighing

Zoe and Connie looked at each other when they heard shouting coming from cubical, they opened fletch and Tess cubical to reveal them having a full blown argument.

"For god sake" shouted Zoe so loud that even Louise and noel at reception heard

"Right Tess come to the office and fletch just stay there" said Zoe

Tess walked out but stopped at the nurse's station now even caring what people thought.

"What happened" said Zoe

"I told him" said Tess

"And that's how he acted" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess "he assumed that I was going to do what I done last time"

"And are you" said Zoe

"No" said Tess

Zoe hugged Tess

"Let me talk to him" said Zoe

"And let me slap him" said Connie

Tess laughed but just ran to the toilet where she was sick, Connie and zoe went into fletch cubicals and shut the curtain and looked at fletch, Connie walked over and slapped him.

"Connie" shouted Zoe

"What" said Connie?

"You can't just go around slapping people" said Zoe

"No, but I can go around slapping men who about at their fiancés when they say that they are pregnant" shouted Connie at fletch

"No argument with me" said Zoe

Zoe, Connie and fletch didn't realize but the staff were in a huddle outside the cubical, Charlie saw and heard what was going on and slipped inside the cubical

"For god sake stop it" said Charlie "1 Tess is in the toilet being sick again, 2 there is a crowd out there waiting to see who Tess fiancé is oh is he rich? Is he handsome? And they are going to have the shock of their lives when they find out"

Fletch, Zoe and Connie stopped

"Get rid of them" said Zoe

"Like Tess is my baby" said fletch

"Shut up" said zoe "she is keeping the baby you just wouldn't give her time to explain that"

Charlie got rid of everyone and was surprised that they hadn't recognized fletches voice, Tess came into the cubical and Charlie closed the curtain.

"What happened to your face" said Tess

"Connie lapped me" said fletch


	39. I will do whatever it takes

Zoe and Connie left the cubical and went to reception

"How can Tess be pregnant" said noel to Louise

"Well let me explain" said Louise "when a man loves a woman..."

"No I mean isn't she too old" said noel

"No she is not too old" said Connie "look at zoe"

"Oi" said Zoe

"Well you and Tess are going to have babies around the same time" said Connie

"Very unlikely" said Zoe

"Think positive" said Louise

Zoe smiled and headed back to her office where max was waiting, she walked in locked the door and kissed max who had obvious been waiting there for a while.

"I hear that Tess is expecting" said max

"Does everyone know" said Zoe

"Well yea" said max "you about quite loudly"

Zoe smiled and kissed max but they separated when they heard someone come in, it was Tess

"Zoe I wouldn't ask but..." said Tess

"Go home" said Zoe

"Thanks" said Tess

Tess left and Zoe turned around to max

"That could be you soon" said max

"It could be" said Zoe "but it might not be soon"

"We will have a baby" said max "I will do whatever it takes"

"Really" said Zoe

"Really" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max when there was a knock on the door

"You never get a minutes peace in this place" said Zoe "come in"

"Charlie" said Zoe

"Yes I was wondering if I could have a chat, in private" said Charlie

Max smiled at Zoe and left, Charlie sat down in front of Zoe

"It's Tess" said Charlie

"Oh" said Zoe

"Well do you think she is happy" said Charlie

"Well she is happier with fletch" said Zoe

Charlie smiled and stood up

"What about the whole baby thing" said Charlie?

Zoe just shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, it's complicated" said Zoe

Charlie smiled and left and Zoe got her phone out

"Meet you outside in 10" texted Zoe to max

Max never replied he just met Zoe outside and pulled her into a hug

"What was that for?" said Zoe

"Being strong" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max

Meanwhile fletch was looking for Tess when he met Charlie

"Have you seen Tess?" said fletch

"She went home" said Charlie "just promise me one thing"

"Ok" said fletch

"Please look after her" said Charlie

"Don't worry I will" said fletch "I love her"

Fletch and Charlie went their separate ways, fletch walked to the staffroom and Charlie went to reception

"What was all that about" said noel

"Nothing" said Charlie

Charlie turned around and realized that Sam, Tess son was standing there

"I have come to see my mum" said Sam

"She went home, sick" said Charlie

"I knew that there was something wrong" said Sam

"What do you mean" said Charlie

"well last night she wouldn't eat, this morning she wouldn't answer my calls and last time I saw her I didn't want to leave her" said Sam "as she looked to be in pain, she was sick and all the colour had drained from her face"

"The joys of pregnancy" said Louise

Sam's eyes widened

"Oh well done" said noel to Louise sarcastically

Sam took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his mums number before calmly walking out of the ED

"Tess is going to kill you" said Charlie

"The whole hospital knows so it would have been very unlikely that he could have come here and not found out" said Louise

Charlie just raised his eyebrows and walked away

Meanwhile max walked into Zoe's office where Zoe was taking her fertility tablets.

"God, they taste like crap" said Zoe

Max just laughed and slipped him hands around Zoe's waist

"It will all be worth it at the end" said max

"Yea" said Zoe smiling

1 MONTH LATER

Zoe got up from her warm bed and ran to the bathroom where she was sick

"Zoe" said max

"I am fine" said Zoe

"You are not, this is the 3 rd. day in a row" said max


	40. Fingers crossed

Zoe groaned and was sick again

"Zoe we both know what this is, or could be" said max

"No" said Zoe "it's too soon"

"Zoe anything is possible" said max

Zoe got up and got dressed before heading to her kitchen were max was making breakfast

"Wow this is a surprise" said Zoe

"Well I am full of hidden talents" said max

Zoe laughed at this

"I think I will skip breakfast" said Zoe

"Ok" said max "the signs are there"

Zoe rolled her eyes at this and went to get her coat, when she came back max was ready to go so they headed to the hospital and max walked in 10 minutes ahead of Zoe but all didn't have to plan as before Zoe entered the hospital she was sock in the bin.

"Are you ok" said Connie rubbing her back

"Yea fine" said Zoe

"That isn't the first time this morning, is it" said Connie

"3rd" said Zoe

"Aww Zoe you shouldn't have came into work" said Connie

"Oh I am fine" said Zoe

Zoe and Connie walked into the ED together and up to reception.

"Are you ok" said noel "it's just you look a bit pale"

Before Zoe could say anything she ran over grabbed a sick bowl and was sick in it.

"Zoe that's the 4th time" said Connie

Tess overheard Connie and Zoe speaking and followed them into Zoe's office

"Zoe you need to take a test" said Tess

"No" said Zoe

"Well zoe all the signs are there" said Tess

"I have only just finished by first round" said Zoe "it's very unlikely"

"But possible" said Connie

"If I do a test will it shut you 2 up" said Zoe

"Yes" said Connie

"Ok" said Zoe

"Will my shifts just finishing so I will grab you a test and leave it with you" said Tess

"Thanks" said Zoe

"I will see you later" said Connie hugging Zoe as her shift was finishing too

Connie and Tess left zoe's office and zoe tried to get on with her work but felt a sudden urge to eat chocolate, she was about to get up when Tess came in.

"Here" said Tess handing her a pregnancy test

Zoe smiled

"Thanks" she said

"Fingers crossed then" said Tess

Zoe smiled and Tess left the office, Zoe looked at the test in her hand but was scared to take it so she set it in her bag and went in search for chocolate, Zoe walked out into reception and noticed the out of order sign on the vending machine so she headed to reception.

"Noel do you have any chocolate" said Zoe

"No sorry" said noel

"Crap, see that bloody vending machine" said Zoe

"What's up with you" said noel

"God, you don't want to know" said Zoe


	41. I have a feeling

I have a feeling" said Louise

"Louise I am not sure yet" said zoe "but please keep your mouth shut"

"No problem" said Louise walking off

Zoe walked back to her office and tried to get back to work but all she could think about was the pregnancy test, Zoe took a deep breath and lifted the test placing it in her pocket, she headed to reception knowing that Louise was the only one in the building who knew that she was doing the test.

"Louise can I speak to you a minute" said Zoe "in private"

"Sure" said Louise

Noel walked off into rhesus

"So" said Louise

"I am going to take it now" said Zoe "but can you just make an excuse if anyone wants me"

"Yes sure" said Louise "good luck"

Zoe smiled and headed to the hospital toilets, where she took the test, Zoe came out of the toilets and finally turned over the test to reveal a negative result Zoe sighed and got up knowing that she had to tell Louise the bad news, Zoe walked to reception and Louise immediately walked over.

"So" said Louise

"Negative" said Zoe

"Oh I am so sorry" said Louise

"Its ok" said Zoe "have you seen Charlie"

"Yea cubical 4" said Louise

Zoe smiled and Louise walked back over to the reception desk and max came up to Zoe.

"Have you taken an test yet" he said

"Yes and it was negative" said Zoe

"I'm sorry" said max

"It's not your fault" said Zoe

"Well I suppose we will have to keep trying which I have no objection to" said max

Zoe smiled and looked at max

"Now I need to go and find Charlie, get him to run some tests" said Zoe

"Ok" said max "tell me later"

Zoe smiled as max got back to work and she went off to find Charlie who was sitting at the nurse station

"Charlie can I barrow you for a minute" said Zoe

"Yea" said Charlie

"Well Tess isn't here so can you take a blood sample" said Zoe

"Yea sure" said Charlie

Charlie and Zoe went to a cubical.

"Do you mind if I ask what's wrong" said Charlie after he had took the blood sample

"Vomiting this morning, I don't feel like eating and I have a craving for chocolate" said Zoe "and I am not pregnant"

"Are you sure" said Charlie

"Yep I took a test" said Zoe "it may just be a side effect of the medication but just in case it's not"

"Don't worry I will send this off and come and find you when I have the results" said Charlie

"Thanks" said Zoe

Zoe walked into her office and sat down, she was about to get back to work when she saw the negative pregnancy test on her desk so she threw it in the bin and then there was a knock on the door and Robyn came in, she closed the door and was walking over to zoe when she saw the test in the bin.

"Its negative" said Zoe

"Oh sorry" said Robyn

"Its ok" said Zoe "what can I help you with"

"Well max is acting strangely" said Robyn


	42. Subject nick Jordan

Zoe sighed

"I will have a word" said Zoe

"Thanks" said Robyn

Zoe smiled and Robyn walked out of Zoe's office and the door hadn't even closed over till max came in.

"Just the person I was looking for" said Zoe

"What" said max kissing Zoe?

"Well I have been told that you have been acting strangely" said Zoe

"Robyn" said max

"It doesn't matter who it was that told me" said Zoe

Max sighed, sat down and lay back in the seat

"Listen max you are young, if you don't want a baby that's fine but..." said Zoe

Zoe hadn't finished her sentence cause max kissed her

"Of course I want a baby" said max

"Then what's wrong" said Zoe

"I am just finding it hard with Tess and Connie feeling sorry for me because they think that you broke my heart" said max

"I know max but you know what the ED like once one person finds out then it spreads like wild fire" said Zoe

"I know and I want it to be a secret it's just hard" said max

"I know" said Zoe

Zoe kissed max and smiled

"Are you feeling better" said max

"A little bit" said Zoe "Charlie has done a blood test"

"Oh" said max "and"

"He is going to bring me the results" said zoe "but…."

"But what" said max?

"Robyn saw the test, Louise guessed I was doing one, Charlie knows that I have done one, connived the one that told me to do a test and Tess is the one who got me the test" said Zoe

"So most of the ED knows" said max smiling

"Yes" said Zoe "Connie and Tess made me promise to phone them once I had done the test"

"you better do that then" said max

"Yea" said Zoe

"And Zoe" said max standing at the door

"You will tell me when Charlie gives you the results" said max

"Yes" said Zoe

Max smiled and left the office and Zoe got her phone out to test Connie and Tess

"Test negative :( most of the ED know that I did one, talk to u later" texted Zoe to Tess and Connie

Zoe pressed send and looked at her watch and realized that tess and Connie's shift was about to begin, zoe stood up and was about to walk out when an email came into her inbox, zoe opened it when Charlie came in, zoe didn't read the email and looked at Charlie.

"Are those my results" said

"Yes" said Charlie handing them to Zoe

Zoe looked at them then looked at Charlie

"It must just be a side effect of the tablets" said Zoe

"Yea" said Charlie

Zoe picked up a pen and as she did glanced at the computer screen, she looked at Charlie again the shot to the screen realizing what it said.

"What" said Charlie?

"I have just got an email from America" said Zoe "subject nick Jorden"

This is all that I have written so far and I will post another chapter when I reach 100 reviews!:)


	43. Just a call?

Charlie left Zoe's office and headed to reception where he saw Louise, noel, Tess, max, fletch and Connie talking, he walked over and they suddenly stopped.

"Right I am going to talk to Zoe" said Tess

"Me too" said Connie

Charlie stopped him and everyone just looked at him

"What" said Tess?

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you" said Charlie "or at least give her a couple of minutes"

"Why" said Tess

"She has got an email" said Charlie

"Charlie in case you haven't noticed it is the 21st century and not that UN common to get an email" said Connie

"No, it's from America" said Charlie "subject nick Jordan"

Everyone went silent all thinking different things then Tess spoke

"And you are thinking the worse" said Tess

"Yep" said Charlie putting his hand on his head

Suddenly Zoe came out of her office with a white piece of paper in her hands, Zoe had red eyes and it was very obvious that she had been crying

"Zoe" said Connie

Zoe dried her eyes once more and handed the piece of paper to Charlie; Charlie opened it up and saw that it was a copy of the email Zoe had received.

"Zoe are you sure you want me to read this" said Charlie

"Please" said Zoe

Charlie started to read the letter out

Dear Miss Hanna

This is Dr John Hamilton from cancer ward soodbroke hospital, American

I am contacting you on a request of a patient Mr. Nick Jordan, mar Jordan has took ill as there are very serious complications. Mr. Jordan has requested that you phone him as the doctor's estimate that he has about a week left.

Regards Dr Hamilton

As soon as Charlie had finished Zoe basically ran to her office and burst into tears, Charlie lowered the letter and looked at the rest of the staff who were shocked, Charlie and Tess ran after Zoe and into her office

"Right well we better get back to work" said Louise

"I thought Mr. Jordan had an year left" said noel

"Up to a year" said Connie correcting him

"Let's all just get back to work" said fletch "try and keep our minds off it"

"Agreed" said max who was worried about Zoe

Everyone got back to work with nick Jordan on their minds and max was the only one who was thinking about zoe too but he knew that he couldn't go and see if she is ok until Tess and Charlie had gone from her office and max knew that even after that Connie would probably be there. Meanwhile I zoe's office Tess and Charlie were sitting down facing zoe who was yet again drying her eyes not wanting to let Tess and Charlie know that nick Jordan had reduced her to tears but Charlie and Tess knew that nick had reduced zoe to tears many times, zoe looked at them, she was tired of sitting in her office feeling sorry for herself and nick, she knew that she had to do something.

"What about an all-expenses paid trip to America for the 3 of us" said Zoe?

"What" said Tess?

"Well we don't want are nick Jorden dying in an empty room" said zoe "do we?"

"Definitely not" said Tess smiling "I'm in"

"I'm in" said Charlie smiling

Zoe desperately wanted max to come too, to support her but she knew that she would only be away a week and that it would be very suspicious so she stood up, dried her eyes once more and walked out into reception, Tess and Charlie followed and watch as zoe stole the computer from noel and went to get them some last minute flights.

"What are you doing" said noel

"Finding flights for me, Tess and Charlie to America" said Zoe

"You 3 are going to America?" said Louise

"Well I am not letting are nick Jorden die in a room full of strangers" said Zoe

Zoe looked at max that was smiling, not because he was happy that Zoe was going to America, it was because max was happy that Zoe cared that much and that even though nick just asked for a simple phone call Zoe was going to give him more than that as she was prepared to fly out to America.

Sorry that this is only one update but I have made it a bit longer than a normal chapter and I will be able to update this story with hopefully 2 or 3 more chapters tomorrow, please keep reviewingJ


	44. dark glasses

Zoe found flights and only noticed that noel and Louise were standing behind her when she went to book

"come on you, Charlie and Tess get an all-expenses paid 5 star spa holiday to America and we have to stay here" said Louise

"It's not exactly a holiday" said Zoe

"I suppose" said Louise

Zoe turned to Charlie and Tess

"Right we have an hour" said Zoe "pack and meet at the airport entrance"

"Ok" said Tess

Tess and Charlie walked off to their car and Zoe signaled max to follow her out, when he finally came out he got into Zoe's car and they drove off.

"I'm sorry" said Zoe

"What for" said max

"Going off to America" said Zoe

"Well you need to see nick" said max

"Thanks for being so understanding" said Zoe

Max smiled and him and Zoe soon arrived back at Zoe's house, max sat down and Zoe went upstairs. 25 minutes later Zoe came down wearing a tight, short black skirt, a white blouse, a pair of black high heels and dark sunglasses, Zoe was wheeling a large and heavy suitcase behind herself.

"Wow" said max

Zoe smiled and set her suitcase at the front door, she was about to put it in the car when max stopped her

"Do you think that Tess and Charlie would mind it if you were a couple of minutes late" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max.

30 minutes later outside the airport Tess and Charlie arrived, Zoe was nearly 15 minutes late and there were wondering where she was.

"Do you think we should call her" said Charlie

"No, we have plenty of time" said Tess "plus she is probably working out how to bring her suitcase down the stairs, it is probably full of designer heels and dresses"

Charlie laughed at this and looked at Tess rather small suitcase

"Well I expected you to bring a big suitcase as well" said Charlie

"I am traveling light" said Charlie

"Since when have you traveled light" said Charlie

"Since I got pregnant and realised that my summer clothes either don't fit me or make me look fat" said Tess

Charlie smiled and looked at the opposite end of the car park where he could see Zoe's car

"I think that's her now" said Charlie

Tess and Charlie watched Zoe get out of the car, they couldn't see that well as they were very far away but they know that it was Zoe cause who else would wear stilettos on a flight to America, Charlie and Tess saw a man get out of the car and kiss Zoe.

"Oh is that him" said Charlie

"Looks like it" said Tess

"Can you see who it is" said Charlie

"No, we are too far away" said Tess

Tess and Charlie watched as Zoe dropped her car keys into the man's hands, kiss him one more time and then walk over to them.


	45. first class

"Sorry I am late" said Zoe "I em….had something that I needed to do"

Tess rolled her eyes as she knew exactly what Zoe meant were as Charlie didn't understand and was about to ask Zoe when Zoe's car zoomed about 100 miles an hour out of the airport car park.

"I am going to kill him" said Zoe shaking her head and getting her phone out

"Kill who" said Tess smiling and wondering if Zoe would fall for her trick

"M….nice try" said Zoe smiling at Tess

Tess, Zoe and Charlie walked into the airport and up to the check in desk where there was a long line so Zoe decided to text max but before she had a chance to max phoned her.

"What do you think you were playing at" said Zoe down the phone "my car better not is scratched"

"Don't worry Dr Hanna its fine" said max

"So why did you phone me" said Zoe smiling "are you missing me too much already"

Tess and Charlie looked at each other before rolling their eyes and looking at Zoe to see if she would let the name of her mystery boyfriend slip.

"You forgot your passport" said max

"Crap" said Zoe

"Don't worry I am outside" said max

"Thanks" said Zoe

Zoe hung up and looked at Tess and Charlie

"Forgot my passport" said Zoe

"Well done" said Charlie sarcastically

"He has it outside, its ok" said Zoe

"And he being" said Tess

"None of your business" said Zoe walking off

"You might as well give up as she is never going to tell you" said Charlie

Tess sighed and Zoe soon came in and back into line with them

"Got it" said Zoe

"Just one question" said Charlie "how are you going to survive a flight to America in heels that high"

"Well I was a porter in them" said Zoe

"Fair enough" said Charlie

One and a half hours later Zoe, Tess and Charlie were sitting waiting to get on their flight.

"This is taking forever" said Zoe

"I know" said Tess

"Maybe we could get on sooner with you being pregnant" said Zoe

"It is hardly noticeable" said Charlie

"That's what I thought until me starting trying on summery clothes" said Tess

"Well it's not as if this is a holiday" said Charlie

"It is certainly not" said Zoe "it's the opposite"

Zoe got her phone out and decided to phone nick as the email had been sent over 12 hours ago

"Hello" said nick

"Nick its zoe" said Zoe

"Zoe listen sorry….you didn't have to phone me" said nick

"I did and I am waiting to board a flight to America with Tess and Charlie" said Zoe

"What" said nick

"Well you didn't think that I would leave you out there by yourself" said Zoe smiling

"Thanks" said nick

"I better go" said Zoe

Zoe hung up and was glad that she had talked to nick. Tess, Charlie and Zoe soon boarded the flight.

"Why are we going this way" said Charlie to Zoe

"Cause we are first class" said Zoe

"What" said Tess and Charlie Together?

"Well you didn't think that I was sitting on a 12 hour flight to America back there" said Zoe smiling

Tess and Charlie didn't know what to say so they just followed Zoe when they got to first class it was wonderful, it was spacious, luxurious and even had a TV in each section.


	46. only what's nessesary

"God zoe how could you afford this" said Tess

Zoe never answered as she didn't know hoe too so she just sat down and Charlie and Tess sat beside her

"This is going to be so boring" said Zoe

"Tell me about it" said Tess

"12 hours trapped in a plane" said Zoe

"You are in first class" said Charlie "how bad could it bloody be"

Tess and Zoe laughed

"You don't understand" said Tess

"Do you want to see what the hotels like" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess

"Well it's near the hospital" said Zoe

Zoe took a leaflet out of her bag and handed it to Tess, it was a 5 star luxury spa hotel

"God zoe it's beautiful" said Tess

"I know" said Zoe

Tess handed the leaflet to Charlie who looked at it, smiled and passed it back to Zoe

12 hours later the flight landed at the local airport and Zoe, Tess and Charlie got off and went for their bags

"My feet are killing me" said Zoe

"I told you so" said Charlie

Charlie lifted his and Tess suitcase off and lifted Zoe's as well

"What do you have in this" said Charlie

"Only what's necessary" said Zoe

"How long you going for, a month" said Charlie

Tess and Zoe went into the ladies toilets and fixed their hair and makeup and left Charlie waiting outside, Tess got a text from Charlie telling them to hurry up and Zoe just laughed.

"How do you think he is going to cope" said Zoe putting her mascara on

"Cope with what" said Tess

"Cope with being away for a week with us" said Zoe

"Badly" said Tess

Zoe and Tess both laughed before walking out of the toilets and over to Charlie

"What took you 2 so long" said Charlie

Tess and Zoe just ignored Charlie's question and all three of them walked side by side to the outside of the airport.

"Wait" said Tess "I better phone fletch"

Tess got her phone out and rang fletch, once she had finished she hung up and all 3 of them were about to walked on when zoe stopped as she felt 2 arms around her waist, she froze to the stop and she felt the person behind her bend down and she could hear his berthing in her ear.

"Let me go" said Zoe calmly taking the man's hands off her waist

This man put his hands more tightly around Zoe

"You can't expect me to ignore you when you are wearing that outfit" said the man

Zoe stopped and realized that it was nick, she turned around and hugged him, but if nick Jorden was at the airport why had the hospital emailed Zoe giving him only a week to live?

I have updated 3 chapters and I will update it again later with more chapters as soon as I get 150 reviews:)


	47. Enjoy the time i have left

"Nick…..what?...how?" said Zoe shocked at what had just happened

Charlie and Tess turned around to see Zoe and nick hugging each other

"Nick I thought you were in hospital" said Tess

"Only a week to live" said Charlie

"I am" said nick "I was"

"What has changed" said Zoe

"Discharged myself about an hour ago" said nick "I have a week to live and I don't intend to spend it in hospital"

"Nick your seriously ill" said Zoe

"Zoe there is nothing more they can do" said nick "I might as well enjoy the time I have left"

Zoe tightly hugged

"Where are you staying" said nick

"5 star spa hotels" said Zoe

"Let me guess you travelled first class" said nick smiling

"How did you know" said Charlie

"Cause Zoe likes luxury and her personal space" said nick "I will give you a lift"

Tess and Charlie smiled and turned around and Zoe and nick did too walking side by side

"Although you never did give me much person space" whispered Zoe into nicks ear

Nick smiled and everyone got into his car

"Nick you shouldn't be driving" sad Zoe

Your only saying that cause you want to drive

"True" said zoe "but only cause you drive like a tractor"

Nick smiled

"Well you are going to have to climb over" said nick

"No that's what you would like" said Zoe getting out of the car

Nick smiled and got out of the car and went around to the passenger side while Zoe got in the driver side.

"Ready" said Zoe

"Ready as anyone could be when they know that you're driving" said nick

Zoe smiled and just cause nick had said that she speeded off

"Jesus Christ Zoe" said Charlie from the back

"As I said she is a rough driver" said nick

"Oi" said zoe "you are going to wish you never said that Jordan"

Nick smiled as Zoe speeded 90 miles an hour up a main road

"Zoe in case you haven't noticed but Tess is in the car and fletch will kill you if anything happens to her" said Charlie

"Sorry" said Zoe slowing down


	48. Staff outing

"I am just glad fletch didn't see mike or we would have been cleaning the blood from the floor" said Tess

"Don't worry I don't think mike will be coming back anytime soon after what Zoe done" said Charlie

"What did zoe do" said nick "bring him for a ride in the car"

"Very funny Jordan" said Zoe

"No she showed her angry side" said Charlie

Nick looked at Tess and Charlie strangely and then back at Zoe

"That little trick you taught me before you left" said Zoe

"Oh" said nick "wait you actually tried it out"

"Yes, why wouldn't I" said Zoe

"And it worked? "Said nick

"Like a treat" said Tess

Nick smiled and him, Zoe, Tess and Charlie arrived at the hotel

"Wow zoe" said nick "you do like luxury"

"Zoe you do know you didn't have to pay for us" said Tess

"But I wanted to" said zoe "think of it as a staff outing"

"Yea without 90% of the staff" said Tess

Zoe smiled and parked nicks car and everyone got out, Zoe went to the desk and booked them all in and gave everyone there keys for their rooms including nick

"What's this for" said nick

"Well you did say that you wanted to enjoy the time that you have left" said zoe "so why not spend it with us"

"Thanks" said nick

"What about we meet down here in an hour" said Zoe

"OK" said Tess

Everyone went up to their rooms and unpacked including zoe who decided to phone max, unknown to zoe as soon as she put the phone to her ear nick was outside about to knock

"Hey" she said as max answered the phone

"So you have arrived" said max

"Yes" said Zoe "it's beautiful I just wish you were here"

Nick smiled as he listened to Zoe on the phone

"Well I wish you were here" said max to Zoe on the phone

Max and zoe talked for another 5 minutes before ending the call, nick was about to knock zones door but decided not to as he saw how happy she was and didn't want to ruin that moment by talking about his illness and his fate. Suddenly Zoe's phone rang again and it was Tess.

"Hello" said Zoe

"Zoe I have a dilemma" said Tess

"Tell me your room number and I will come over" said Zoe

"124" said Tess

Zoe smiled and hung up before making her way over to Tess room to find out why Tess needed her.

I have updated with 2 chapters, please keep reviewing as I will update this when I get 153 reviews


	49. Self-destruct

Zoe knocked Tess door and Tess answered it and let Zoe in

"What's the emergency" said Zoe

"What should I wear" said Tess

"Tess when you said that you had a dilemma I thought you had a real problem" said Zoe

"Yea this is a problem" said Tess

Zoe laughed and sat down on Tess bed

"Right show me what you have" said Zoe

Tess opened her suit case and showed Zoe

"We need a dress" said Zoe "and heels"

"Zoe just remember I am still Tess Bateman" said Tess

"Soon to be fletcher" said Zoe smiling

"Save that for after the wedding" said Tess

Zoe smiled and lifted out a tight red dress

"What about this" said Zoe?

Tess smiled and took it off Zoe

"I will try it on" said Tess

Zoe smiled and Tess walked into the bathroom and came out wearing the dress which showed up Tess tiny but noticeable bump.

"It's beautiful" said Zoe

"Zoe it makes me looks fat" said Tess

"You're pregnant" said Zoe

"Yea but when they see a woman my age they don't think she is pregnant they think she has put on weight" said Tess

Zoe just smiled

"Well you are hardly going to put on weight in a perfect bump shape" said Zoe

"I suppose so" said Tess

"Well nick doesn't know yet, does him?" said Zoe

"No, why" said Tess

"Well I wonder will he notice" said Zoe

"Good question" said Tess

"Well let's find out" said Zoe

"What" said Tess?

"Well wear that dress and see if he notices" said Zoe passing Tess some small black heels

"Ok" said Tess

"I better go and get dressed myself" said Zoe "I will come back up to your room in 30 minutes and see what we are doing"

"What we are doing?" said Tess

"Well I am going to show nick the time of his life" said Zoe

"Clubbing?" said Tess

"Yea" said zoe "but you haven't been clubbing, to you have been clubbing with Zoe Hanna"

"Yea the queen of hangovers" added Tess

"I am not that bad" said Zoe "am i?"

"Yes" said Tess

Zoe smiled and left Tess room to go and get dressed, on the way past zoe saw that nicks room door was open, she only took note of his room number cause of his condition, zoe walked in and saw nick lying on the bed with a bottle of vodka in his hand luckily he had only took a mouth full, zoe grabbed the bottle off nick and set it at the side of the bed.

"Nick" said Zoe "what do you think you are doing"

I will be able to update tomorrowJ


	50. Bad way

Tess is now 3 months pregnant I decided this as in the previous chapters I didn't say how far only she was.

Zoe took the bottle off nick and set it at the side of the bed/

"Sorry" said nick

"Nick drinking vodka won't help" said Zoe

"I know but…" said nick

"But nothing" said Zoe "meet in reception in 30 minutes"

"Ok but why" said nick

"I am going to show you the time of your life" said Zoe

"I'm sure you will" said nick smiling

Zoe just rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing the bottle of vodka and pouring it down the sink

"Remember 30 minutes" said Zoe as she left

Zoe walked to her room and got changed herself; Zoe was wearing a short, tight pink dress with black high heels. Zoe made her way to Tess room and knocked the door, Tess let her in, she was dressed in the tight red dress that Zoe had recommended and black heels.

"Ready" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe "I found nick, he was in a bad way"

"What do you mean" said Tess closing the door to her hotel room

"A bottle of vodka" said Zoe

"Oh no" said Tess

"Luckily he had only drunk a mouth full when I caught in" said Zoe

"Good" said Tess "should I tell Charlie to keep an eye on him"

"He has only a week to live" said Zoe "we can't exactly stalk him"

"Your right" said Tess

"I am going to bring him out tonight" said zoe "clubbing"

"Mr Jordan clubbing, no way" said Tess

"I know, it will be funny" said Zoe

"Well you haven't lived to you have been clubbing with you" said Tess

"What's that supposed to mean" said Zoe

"Zoe you know that you have always had a wild streak" said Tess

"Well I am not as bad as I was when I was with nick" said Zoe

"That's only because you are clinical lead" said Tess

"True" said Zoe smiling

Tess and Zoe walked side my side to reception where Charlie was waiting

"Looking good" said Charlie

Tess and Zoe smiled and Charlie looked down to see Tess rounded bump

"So you have told him" said Charlie

"Told who" said Tess

"Nick, about the baby" said Charlie

"No not yet" said Tess

"Well wearing that dress is giving it away" said Charlie

"Well I didn't exactly have lodes to wear and Zoe and me are wondering what he will say" said Tess

Suddenly nick walked over to them in one of his famous nick Jordan suits, Tess and Zoe just burst out laughing

"I can't believe you are wearing one of your suits in bloody America" said Zoe

"You obviously don't know where Zoe is taking you" said Tess

"What do you mean" said nick slightly confused

"We are going clubbing" said Zoe standing beside nick


	51. p-a-r-t-y

"No way" said Charlie

"I don't think so" said nick

"Well we are" said Zoe "no is not an answer"

Nick smiled and looked at Tess and Charlie

"Why can't i wear this" said nick

"Cause you will look like a total twat" said Zoe

"You said you like my suits" said nick

"Yea, but we are not in work we are in America in the middle of summer" said Zoe

"Well if you are going to bring me out clubbing I should at least be able to wear something I am conferrable in" said nick

"Oh you don't know what you are letting yourself in for" said Tess "this is Zoe we are talking about, the queen of hangovers"

"What are you talking about" said zoe "you 2 are coming too?"

"Now that I would pay to see" said nick

"No way" said Charlie

"I would go but I would be the only sober person there" said Tess "and I would not be carrying you home"

"Yea Tess shouldn't be going to a club in her condition" said Charlie

"Oi I am here you know" said Tess

"Well I will stay here and keep you company" said Charlie "cause fletch will kill me I let you go"

"Fletch is not the boss of me" said Tess "I will go if I want to go"

"And I will not let a drop of alcohol pass her lips" said Zoe

"What fletch doesn't know won't hurt him" said Tess

"What fletch doesn't know could hurt his unborn child" said Charlie pointing to Tess small bump

Tess placed her hand on her bump and then it suddenly came to nick who now realised that Tess was pregnant.

"Hold on a minute" said nick to Tess "you're pregnant"

"Yep" said Tess

"I can look after both of them" said Zoe

"Zoe you shouldn't be drinking too" said Charlie "you know that you can't drink with the pills you are taking"

Zoe sighed and knew that Charlie was right

"I and Tess might not be able to drink but you 2 can and me and Tess are going to get you so hammered that tomorrow you won't know what has hit you" said Zoe

"Is that safe" said Charlie

"Well we will soon find out" said Zoe

Tess dragged Charlie out of the hotel and Zoe dragged nick out of the hotel.


	52. I couldn't keep away

Zoe and Tess brought Charlie and nick out and got them hammered as they had promised, they had got nick and Charlie into their rooms and left some paracetamol at the side of the bed. Zoe and Tess made their ways back to their rooms at about 2 in the morning and were woke up and 10 o'clock by someone knocking at their door they were both still dressed in last night's clothes as they had just clasped into their beds, zoe thought it was Tess and Tess thought that it was zoe but both were wrong, zoe opened the door too be pushed into the room by max.

"Max what…" said Zoe

"Well I just couldn't keep away from you" said Zoe

Max and Zoe smiled at each other and kissed

Tess opened the door and fletch just stood there but a smiled creped onto his face when he saw Tess, fletch kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here" said Tess

"See I just couldn't keep away" said fletch

Tess smiled and kissed fletch again before fletch pulled back and noticed that Tess bmp was notable cause of the dress she was wearing, so he placed his hands on her bump and smiled

"So why are you wearing that dress in the morning" said fletch

"Well me and Zoe brought Charlie and nick out clubbing last night" said Tess

"You are joking" said fletch smiling

Tess took her phone out and showed fletch the photos that her and zoe had secretly took when Charlie and nick were drunk in the night club, Tess and fletch both laughed and Tess got changed.

Meanwhile Zoe and max were lying together in Zoe's hotel bed in each other's arms

"Fancy this place isn't it" said max

"Well you know me" said Zoe smiling

Zoe and max both got up and got dressed before heading down to reception where they were waiting for the others.

"Will it not be a bit obvious now" said max

"the truth is nick already kind of knows and Charlie and Tess will keep it to themselves and as for anyone else I don't really care cause all that matters is that your here" said zoe

Max smiled and kissed Zoe

Meanwhile Tess and fletch had just walked down to reception and were waiting for nick and Zoe

"I can't believe you flew to America for me" said Tess

"Well I wasn't alone" said fletch

"What do you mean" said Tess

"well when I said I was going to America after you's left max said that he wanted to go to so were both arrived and I just expected max to go off but he didn't he came to the hotel too" said fletch

"Maybe he booked a room" said Tess

"No he asked the receptionist something and then got in the lift" said fletch

"Strange" said Tess "I wonder why"

Fletch looked over and smiled when he saw max and zoe kissing, max had his arms around zoe's waist and zoe had her arms around max's neck

"I think we have an answer" said fletch smiling and pointing over to the 2 of them

I have wrote 3 chapters cause I am out tonight and won't be able to update until tomorrow so please reviewJ


	53. zax

Tess turned around and opened her mouth but no words came out.

"So that's here secret boyfriend" said fletch

"Oh my god the plan actually worked" said Tess

Tess got her phone out and rung Connie, about the same time nick came walking down the steps dressed and ready to go with his hand on his head and Charlie by his side, they headed towards Tess when they realized fletch was there, they were about to ask him why when they saw zoe with her hands around a man's neck and a man with his hands around Zoë's waist and they were kissing, nick smiled when he realised that the man was max, they walked over to Tess and fletch and that's when Connie finally answered her phone and Tess walked away.

"Hello" said Connie

"Hey" said Tess "you never guess who is here"

"Who" said Connie?

"Only Zoë's mystery man" said Tess

"Oh my god, send me a pic is he strong, rich, beautiful" said Connie hardly taking a breathe

"He is max" said Tess

"Are plan worked?" said Connie

"Looks like it as they are in reception snogging the face off each other" said Tess

"No way" said Connie

"Way" said Tess

"Oh I feel so bad for all the grief we give Zoe for surpositily dumping max" said Connie "how's nick"

"Better than I thought" said Tess "Zoe and me managed to get Charlie and him hammered in a nightclub last night"

"Really?" said Connie

"Really" said Tess "I better go"

"Me too" said Connie "bye"

Tess put her phone back in her pocket before walking over to fletch, nick and Charlie

"What are you doing here" said Charlie to fletch

"He came on a plane with max" said Tess

"That would have been fun" said nick sarcastically

"Well at least we know who Zoe is with now" said Charlie

Fletch, nick, Tess and Charlie walked over to Zoe and max that separated as soon as they saw them

"Oh em…" said Zoe

"Busted" said Tess crossing her arms

"Ok" said Zoe "but fletch if you say anything…"  
"I won't" said fletch putting his hands up "but why are you telling me and not anyone else"

"Cause I trust everyone else" said Zoe

"That's not fair" said fletch

"Isn't it?" said Zoe

"And nobody tell Connie" said max

"Ops" said Charlie

"Oh my god you have phoned her haven't you?" said Zoe directing the comment at Tess

"I may have" said Tess

"God, the whole ED will know by the time we get back" said Zoe

"True" added Charlie

"And max if my car is scratched your dead" said Zoe walking off with Tess

"Don't worry she will get over it" whispered nick to max "eventually"

Max, nick, fletch and Charlie walked on and max turned and looked at them trying to hide their hangovers

"Bad night" said max smiling

"You could say that" said Charlie


	54. Waterfight

Tess and Zoe stopped outside and Tess turned to Zoe

"Do you think nicks ok" said Tess

"No, well he is dying" said Zoe

"But do you think that he is coping" said Tess

"Don't know" said Zoe

"He is acting like we are just on vacation" said Tess

"Isn't that good" said Zoe walking on

"I don't know" said Tess "he shouldn't even be able to do anything"

Nick, max, Charlie and fletch caught up with the girls and they headed for the pool

"Zoe no offence but I don't really want to spend the day by the pool on a sunbed" said nick

"I didn't say that we were doing that" said Zoe

"What are we doing then" said fletch

"Oh you will soon see" said zoe "everyone get in your swimwear and meet down here in 10"

Fletch, nick, Charlie and max raced inside like children, while Tess and Zoe slowly walked behind as if they had all the time in the world

"What exactly are we doing" said Tess

"Water fight" said Zoe

"I am not doing that" said Tess

"You can be referee" said Zoe smiling

"What are the rules?" said Tess interested in what Zoe's answer was going to be

"Not a clue" said Zoe smiling

"You do know that you will be against 4 boys" said Tess

"I know but I can take them down" said Zoe

"How exactly" said Tess

"Well Charlie is not as young as us so he will get tired out" said Zoe

"Don't let him hear you say that" said Tess "he is young at heart"

"Max can be taken down by a simple kiss" said Zoe smiling

"What about nick" said Tess?

"Nick will be hard as he always like to win" said Zoe

"And fletch?" said Tess

"Fletch has one weakness and that is you" said zoe "and you are part of the girls team"

"What do you want me to do" said Tess

"Anything" said Zoe

"It's the taking part that counts" said Tess smiling waiting to see Zoe's reactions

"Only losers sat that" said Zoe smiling back at Tess

Tess and Zoe laughed and went to get changed, 10 minutes later they came down, Tess was in a swimming custom and Zoe was in a red bikini.

"So what's happening" said nick

"Water fight" said Zoe smiling

"No way" said Charlie

"Well if you want you can sit out cause after all the girls are going to win" said Zoe

"Tess is playing?" said nick

"No but she is taking part" said Zoe

"And how's that" said fletch concerned

"That's for me to know and you guys to find out" said Zoe smiling

"Us against zoe, a piece of cake" said nick smiling at Zoe

Zoe put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows

"We will see about that" said Zoe smiling at max in particular

Have updated 2 times please review both, I am out tonight but might be able to update later maybe a chapter or soJ


	55. 2 down 2 to go

"Now which one of you's want to go down first" said Zoe

"What makes you think that you are going to get any of us out" said nick

Zoe smiled and walked over to max who smiled seeing her in her bikini

"You know how happy I will be if I win" whispered Zoe into maxes ear raising her eyebrows

Max smiled and pulled her into kiss him

"Well you are my princess" whispered max

Zoe smiled and kissed him back and max looked at nick, fletch and Charlie

"Sorry but I'm out" said max sitting down beside Tess

"Very clever" said nick to Zoe

"Using seduction skills doesn't count" said Charlie

To fletch this was a shock as he had always saw zoe as doctor Hanna and had in the time fletch has been at the ED has never known zoe to have a man in her life but Charlie, Tess and nick knew zoe as the party girl and the woman she was before nick with a string of men.

"What" said fletch

"Ah you see you don't know Zoe" said Charlie to fletch

"Could make any man fall for her" said nick smiling

"I know she managed to get both you's hammered" said Tess to nick and Charlie

"Wow" said fletch "Dr Hanna has a dark side"

Tess and max laughed seeing who Zoe would pick to take out next but Tess was still trying to think of how to get fletch out.

"Who is next" said Zoe smiling

"What exactly did you say to max" said Charlie slightly worried

"Nobody's safe" shouted max over to them

"I thought this was supposed to be a water fight" said fletch

"Just narrowing you down" said Zoe walking over to fletch

"What about me" said nick stepping forward

"Now if max wasn't here that would be easy" said Tess

"Too true" added Charlie

"What, I am not that bad" said nick shocked at Tess and Charlie

"You never could resist zoe" said Charlie

"I am not sure I want to hear this" said fletch covering his ears

"Oh god I feel sick" said Tess covering her mouth and running to the toilets

Fletch quickly ran after her and Zoe knew that, that was all part of her and Tess plan

"2 down and 2 to go" said Zoe smiling


	56. Heels

"Have you brought your straighteners with you" said nick smiling

"When do I not bring my hair straighteners with me" said Zoe

"I know you even bring them to work" added max

"Shut up" said Zoe

"Ok" said max shutting his mouth

"See" said Charlie "she controls men"

"Just cover your ears" said nick

Zoe stepped towards Charlie and pushed him into the pool, Charlie just laughed as his head came up

"Very good" said Charlie still laughing

"You out" said Zoe putting her hand down to help him out of the pool

"I think so" said Charlie walking over to Tess who handed him a towel "I am getting to old"

Tess and fletch walked back over and Tess smiled at Zoe who smiled back

"Just Jordan now" said Zoe to Tess

"I did try to warn you guys" said fletch sitting down

"You wanted to be against me all along" said nick to zoe "didn't you"

Zoe and max laughed as they both knew that had been zoe's plan all along as she knew that nick was the same as her, never wanted to give up, zoe took her heels off which she even wore to the pool area

"Look now she is even smaller without her heels" said nick laughing

Zoe just smiled and walked over to the edge of the pool where nick was standing

"Your one to talk about being small" said Zoe to nick smiling

Nick opened his mouth to speak but now words came out and fletch, Tess, Charlie and Zoe were all laughing

"Good one zoe" said Tess

"Zoe that's not even funny" said nick trying not to smile

"Calm down, I was only joking" said Zoe

Nick pushed Zoe into the pool and Zoe came up smiling

"Give up" said nick

"Never" shouted Zoe

Nick put his hand down to help Zoe up so that they could really get the water fight started but Zoe pulled him in, nick and Zoe tried to fight to be the first out of the pool.

"Like children" said Tess

Nick grabbed Zoe by the waist and pulled her back and Zoe grabbed nick by the arm and pulled him back then they both finally got out and Zoe had won before she realised that Charlie had a water gun which he squirted right at her but luckily Zoe bent down and it hit nick.

"Really Charlie you are supposed to try and get me" said Zoe "not someone in your team"

Max smiled as Zoe ran off for shelter grabbing her heels on the way past.

Thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing as I will be able to update tomorrow, also the casualty summer highlight video is out and it is absolutely brilliant much better than the winter oneJ


	57. Pain

The water fight was soon over and all 6 of them separated and went to get ready for dinner, Zoe got ready in 30 minutes which was a record but max noticed that she sat at the end of the bed staring at the wall

"What's wrong" said max sitting down beside her

"I am just worried, that's all" said Zoe

"About what" said max

"Nick" said Zoe "do you not think he must be in pain"

"Well yea" said max "but nicks not the sort of person that would tell you"

"Exactly" said zoe "but I have a bad felling"

"Look if it makes you feel any better, go and check on him" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max before making her way to nicks room, when she got there she knocked on the door 2 times before nick answered

"Busy" said Zoe walking into his room

"Yes…I mean no" said nick putting some small white envelopes into a bigger brown one

"What's that" said Zoe

"Just stuff" said nick

"Nick what stuff do you have to send off" said Zoe

"It doesn't matter" said nick sealing the letter

"So you're ready" said Zoe smiling

"Yes, I noticed you are too" said nick

Zoe was wearing a black tight skirt and a purple blouse with purple shoes

"Well once I straightened my hair" said Zoe smiling

Nick laughed before grabbing his jacket

"What about a walk" said nick grabbing the brown envelope

"Sure ok" said Zoe smiling "to the post-box?"

"No to talk" said nick

"Sure" said Zoe

Zoe and nick walked out side by side as it was half an hour before they were due down for dinner, nick posted the letter and Zoe tried to look at the address but failed.

"So" said Zoe

"So what" said nick walking along

"You said you wanted to talk" said Zoe

"Zoe I have something I need to tell you" said nick

"Wait" said Zoe

"But it's really important and…." Said nick

"No" said zoe "nick I need to ask you something"

"But..." said nick

"Nick are you in pain" said Zoe

Nick went silent for a minute and seemed to be looking at his surroundings

"Nick" said Zoe

Nick never answered and Zoe looked up and they were back at the hotel so nick walked in. fletch, Tess, max and Charlie were at reception waiting.

"Where have you been" said max running over to Zoe

"For a walk" said Zoe

As Zoe said this she looked at nick hoping that he would answer her question but nick was just staring at the ground he knew that he had to tell her but couldn't work out how too or when would be the best time to, all nick knew was that he had to tell her before he dies.


	58. Fifty Fifty

They all had dinner and Tess noticed that Zoe was constantly watching nick who looked very pale Zoe left to go to the toilet and Tess followed her.

"What's up with you" said Tess as she entered the toilet

"Nothing" said Zoe

"It can't be nothing" said Tess "your acting differently, your acting strange"

"I asked nick was he in pain" said Zoe

Tess went silent then walked over to be closer to Zoe

"And what did he say" said Tess

"Nothing, he just ignored me" said Zoe looking in the mirror

"I know you just want to help" said Tess "but there is nothing we can do"

Zoe half smiled and then watched as Tess left the room, Zoe waited another 2 minutes before going back into the restraint and sitting down at the table with Tess, fletch, Charlie, max and nick.

20 minutes later they paid the bill and went to sit down in reception where there was music playing

"Nick, about my question earlier" said Zoe looking at nick

Nick had been waiting for this all night, he knew that Zoe was going to ask sooner or later because when Zoe gets something into her head she can't continue until she knows the answer and sorts it out.

"Yes" said nick simply not wanting the others to know what Zoe's question was

"Nick, you should have said" said Zoe

"There is nothing anyone can do" said nick

Zoe sighed and took another sip of her drink, 10 minutes later max and fletch walked up to get another round of drinks.

"Nick your very pale" said Zoe

"Just a migraine" said nick rubbing his head

Zoe raised her eyebrows at nick as she knew that he was lying

"Ok" said nick "sore stomach, migraine and vomiting"

"Nick why didn't you tell me" said Zoe standing up

"Cause I wanted you to enjoy yourself and didn't want you to go all doctor on me" said nick

"Right we are bringing you back to the hospital where you can get checked over" said Zoe

Zoe signalled fletch and max to come over

"Zoe there is nothing they can do" said nick standing up

"Nick I am not having you in pain" said Zoe

Nick knew that Zoe would never give up so he decided to let Zoe have her way and go to the hospital

"Where are we going" said max

"Hospital" said Zoe "but there is not enough room in the car so someone is going to have to get a taxi"

"Me and max will" said fletch

Fletch and max went over to the reception desk to call a taxi. While nick, Tess, Charlie and Zoe went in nicks car and Zoe was driving.

"Slow down" said nick

"Sorry" said Zoe

Zoe smiled when she noticed nick smiling at her. They soon arrived at the hospital where max and fletch were sitting waiting for them.

"How did you get there before us" said Zoe

"Very fast taxi driver" said max smiling

"What have you done" said Zoe to max crossing her arms

"Nothing" said max smiling

Zoe walked over to the reception desk and 30 minutes later nick was shown to cubicle's where he was looked at and later transferred to the cancer ward again.

"Why am I here" said nick

"It's for your own benefit" said Zoe

"I have about 2 days to live and I am not spending it somewhere I have spent most of my life working" said nick sitting up

Suddenly a doctor came in

"Mr Jordan" said the doctor

"Yes" said nick

"We have transferred you up here as there is a new operation that has become available" said the doctor "if it is successful you will live a normal, healthy and full life, there is a fifty fifty chance of survival"

Fletch, Charlie, Tess, max and fletch exited the room knowing that Zoe is the closest to nick and he would only want her there.

"Fifty fifty chance?" said nick

"Yes" said the doctor "but to have it you will have to give up the 2 days you have left"


	59. All my love

Nick looked at Zoe who looked back at him, nick knew that if he didn't tell Zoe and he went ahead with the operation then he could die and she would never know but nick also knew that if he told Zoe and he survived the operation she would probably never speak to him again or would she?

"Sorry but we need a quick decision" said the Dr "but we can gave you 5 minutes if you want"

"No" said nick "I will have the operation"

A smile spread across Zoe's face as she knew that this operation was nicks only chance and that he could be giving up 2 days for nothing or he could be giving up 2 days for a lifetime.

"Great" said the Dr "we will give you 10 minutes alone and then we will bring you into theatre"

Nick smiled but didn't know how to tell Zoe

"Zoe em…" said nick

Zoe just hugged nick

"After this I am bringing you back to England" said Zoe

"Zoe I might not even survive" said nick

"Nick your strong" said Zoe holding nicks hands "you will make it"

Nick sighed and lay back wondering was this his last minutes on earth, and then he looked back at Zoe who was looking rather pale

"What's wrong" said nick

"I just feel a bit sick" said Zoe

"We should get you checked out" said nick

"No honestly in fine" said zoe "it's just nerves"

"What have you to be nervous about" said nick

"You, everything" said Zoe "do you want me to tell the others"

"Yes" said nick

"Do you want them to see you" said Zoe

"No" said nick

"Why not" said Zoe

"Because I don't want them to remember seeing me for the last time in a hospital gown" said nick

"But this won't be the last time they see you" said Zoe

"Nobody can be sure of that" said nick "just tell them and then come back in"

Zoe half smiled and headed out to see fletch, Tess, max and Charlie

"What's going on" said Tess

"There is an operation available" said Zoe

"That's great" said Charlie smiling

"Nicks having it" said Zoe

"So what are you looking so down about" said max smiling

"He has a fifty fifty chance" said Zoe

Charlie, fletch, Tess and max's faces just dropped

"What" said fletch

"You heard me" said Zoe

"Can we see him" said Charlie

"He doesn't want you to see him" said Zoe walking back in

Fletch, Tess, Charlie and max sat down because they knew that nick would never have wanted them to see him dressed in a hospital gown.

The doctors and nurses came into the room and were about to put nick to sleep when he stopped them.

"Zoe I need to tell you something I have ben trying to tell you for ages" said nick

"Me too" whispered zoe to nick "nobody knows this and I have only just found out myself, but I'm pregnant 1-2 weeks"

"What" said nick

"Now go, what did you want to tell me" said Zoe to nick

By this stage fletch, Tess, Charlie and max had decided not to listen to nick or Zoe and were standing watching Zoe say her goodbyes.

"Zoe I love you, always have and always will" whispered nick to Zoe

Zoe didn't have time to reply as the mask was placed over nicks face and he went to sleep.


	60. Sorry

Zoe stood absolutely still, frozen to the spot as nick was wheeled away, Tess came over and got her and a tear rolled down Zoe's cheek, how had nick been holding that in all this time?

"Zoe let's sit down" said Tess

Zoe didn't answer Tess she just sat down, died her eyes and stared at the wall, 1 hour later she walked into the girls and toilets and Tess followed knowing that she was probably crying, but she wasn't she was just staring in the mirror.

"Zoe" said Tess

"Yep" said Zoe turning around from the mirror and showing a fake smile

"What's up" said Tess walking over and standing beside Zoe

"What do you mean, what's up" said Zoe "nick is having an operation"

"Yes you should be worried" said Tess "not have something completely different on your mind"

"It's not completely different" said Zoe so quickly that she instantly regretted saying it

"Zoe what is it" said Tess "it can't be that bad"

"Believe me it is" said Zoe spinning around and looking in the mirror once more "he told me that he loves me"

"What, nick" said Tess shocked

"Yes, always has and always will apparently" said Zoe "and that's not the worst part"

"How can that not be the worst part" said Tess looking at Zoe who was still looking in the mirror

"At the same time I told him I was pregnant" said Zoe now putting her head in her hands

"Congratulations" said Tess smiling

Zoe smiled and hugged Tess, at least that was one good thing that had happened, Tess suddenly pulled back from the hug and looked at Zoe.

"It's not nicks, is it" said Tess

"No" said zoe "I am not like that anymore"

"Sorry" said Tess

"It's ok, I don't blame you" said Zoe "I went from lodes of men back to nick"

"Well when did you tell max and how did he take it" said Tess

"I haven't told him, yet" said Zoe "I am just waiting till this whole operation thing is over"

"Ok but tell him soon" said Tess "I won't tell a soul"

"Thanks" said Zoe

"And one other thing" said Tess before walking out of the bathroom "you never did tell me how far along you were"

"1-2 weeks" replied Zoe

"We will both be off on maternity leave at the same time" said Tess

"Mother and toddler days" said Zoe laughing

"Yea" said Tess "but I don't know whether I am looking forward to doing the school run or not"

"That's not for a long time yet" said Zoe

"I know but that will make me even older" said Tess walking out

Zoe smiled and looked in the mirror putting some make up on then going out to join the others, when zoe got out she saw a doctor talking to Tess, fletch, max and Charlie, nick had only been in theatre just over an hour and a quarter, zoe walked over to the dr.

"Are you Zoe Hanna" said the doctor

"Yes, why" said Zoe

"I am very sorry" said the doctor "there was a major bleed and we weren't able to save him"

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing  
I know that this may be an unpopular choice to kill off nick but it is necessary for the rest of the story as I have it all planned out****J**


	61. Feelings

The doctor walked away and Zoe sat down in the chair behind her with her hand over her mouth and tears falling down her face, Tess hugged her and she dried away the tears.

2 days later it was nicks funeral and fletch, Charlie, max, Tess and zoe were all dressed in black, nick had his funeral all arranged which was a surprise to zoe as all she could think was that there group of 6 which were having a great holiday 3 days ago had now turned to 5 depressed people going to a funeral, to zoe the worst thing was knowing that nick had planned his funeral and knew he was going to die but of course everybody knew that he didn't have much time left but it only kicked in for zoe when she placed a red rose on nicks coffin as she watched it go deep down into the ground and that's when she knew that she had lost one of the few people she loved not in a romantic way but in a friendly way. Nick was someone she could reply on and confide in and he was the one who was taking her pregnancy secret to the grave. All those things that nick and zoe had said to each other throughout the years that they had known each other were going through her head as max held her hand walking up the grave yard and into the car "I love you always have and always will", "nick Jordan never get it wrong", "I love you" the last one in particular went through zoe's head "I love you" how could nick love a selfish person like me, zoe thought to herself perhaps love is blind. One thing zoe was sure of was that for as long as she lived she would never forget the last thing nick had said to her and perhaps she would never get over it, zoe was glad that she had confided in Tess as Tess now knew what zoe was feeling like and Tess would not judge her and most of all not tell anyone. The finial emotion zoe felt was guilt as the man she once loved nick Jordan the person who would never let anyone in or show his emotions had told zoe that he loves her and zoe had literally threw it back in his face by telling him that she is pregnant with another man's child and perhaps that is the thing that zoe will find it hardest to get over as she plans her family with max and remembers that she was doing this with nick just 3 short years ago.

"Zoe" said max knocking Zoe out of a trance

"Oh em yea sorry" said Zoe who realised she was staring at her hotel celling

Zoe watch as max packed away the stuff and bent down to kiss her, Zoe was still in a trace so didn't react

"Zoe" said max

"Sorry" said Zoe kissing max "I was in a world of my own

"I could tell that" said max "are you ok"

Zoe half smiled but that didn't convince max

"zoe I know it's hard as you and nick were very close" said max "this might not help but your can have it anyway"

Max handed zoe a photo album with a picture of her and nick outside the ED the day they got engaged on the front, zoe opened it and it was filled with photos of nick in the ED then zoe got towards the end whack was filled with pictures of the 6 of them on holiday together and one that made zoe laugh, nick and Charlie drunk, zoe give max a more convincing smiled and put the photo album safely in her hand bag as all her bags were packed for the airport.

"Max I have something to tell you" said Zoe smiling

Max took Zoe's hand

"I'm…" said Zoe

Zoe was interrupted by a knock on her and max's door, Zoe noticed that it was fletch, Tess and Charlie when max answered it.

"You were saying" said max

"Oh em nothing that can't wait" said Zoe

Tess knew what she had interrupted and mouthed sorry to Zoe who just smiled at Tess. All of them walked out and got to the airport and on a plane where they made their way back to holby unaware that none of the 5 of them had texted anyone from the ED after telling them about nick going in for an operation.


	62. home sweet home

It was 3am and 5 hous into there 12 hour flight back to the uk, Zoe watched fletch, charlie, tess and max fall aleep but zoe knew that there was no chance of her going asleep on this flight unless she clasped from exausture. Zoe just stared out the window and into the deep dark night which would slowly turn to day light as she got closer to wales, where is nick right now? Thought zoe to herself, she knew that nick was dead and that him and her werent very religious but that wouldnt stop her thinking the only thing that did was when a wave of nausea came over her and zoe ran to the toilets where she was sick. Zoe wiped her mouth and walked back to her seat, all 5 of them were in first class again and there was nobody else there so all 5 of them were spread out so that they could go to sleep, tess looked at zoe and knew what had just happened.

"you better get used to it" said tess

"I know" said zoe lying back

"max is gonna notice sooner than later" said tess

"shhhhhh" said Zoe "he is right over there"

"sorry" whispered tess to zoe

Zoe went into her bag and saw the photo album max had give her and smiled knowing that the photo album wouldnt take her mind off nick but might stop her blankly staring out the window.

"whats that" said tess coming over and sitting beside zoe

"max gave me it" said zoe "its a photo album of nick"

Tess smiled when she saw the cover which was a pictute of nick and zoe but not anyone it was the famous one taken outside the ED the day they got engaged, it sounds funny to say that its famous but it had been one seen by the whole hospital when they had found out that the perfect couple had broken up.

"can I see" said tess

"sure" said Zoe

Tess opened the book and the first picture inside was a copy of the front cover, tess looked at all the pictures old and new and nearly found herself in tears, then tess passed the book back to zoe.

"get some sleep" said tess "its not good for you know who if you dont sleep"

"I surpose" said Zoe

Tess walked back to her chair and got back to sleep where as zoe just stared out the window for the remaining 6 hours out of 7. An hous before the flight was due to land everyone woke up although zoe was still staring out the window.

"zoe you coming to get ready" said tess

"oh em yea" said zoe standing up

30 minutes later everyone was ready and it was 30 minutes to the plane was due to land.

"crap" said max

"what" said fletch

"none of the hospital know about nick" said max

"right once we get home and leave are suit cases off we have to go to the hospital" said charlie

Everyone agreed and sat in scilence to the plane landed all with the same depressed look on there faces, they all got out of the plane to be met by a rainey Wales.

"home sweet home" said max

"well at least the weather matches are moods" said Zoe

They all collected there luggage and made there way to the exits and once again zoe and tess went to the toilets as tess had to talk to zoe alone.

"dont take an hour like last time" said charlie

Tess and zoe just laughed, and tess smiled as it was the first time zoe had laughed since nick and probably the first time since he died that she hasnt thought of him just for a moment.

"god I look awful" said zoe looking in the mirror

"you didnt sleep" said tess

zoe shook her head and took some makeup out of her bag and applied it under her eyes.


	63. scilent tears

"zoe you cant hide" said tess

Zoe didnt even get a chance to say anything as a wave of nausea came over her and she was sick in the toilet, tess rubbed her back.

"you really need to tell max" said tess

"i will" said Zoe "after this whole E.D thing is over"

Zoe and tess made there way back to the boys

"zoe are you ok" said max "you look quite pale"

"oh em.." said zoe

"just travel sickness" said tess

Max seemed to believe what tess had said and zoe mouthed thank you too her and got her phone out.

"please dont tell anyone, not even connie" texted Zoe "not till I have told max"

Tess smiled at zoe after reading the text and they all got separate taxi's home and then had decided that they would all meet outside the ED. 1 hous later zoe walked up to everyone ouside the ED dressed in black heels, tight pink dress and a photo album in her hand.

"whats that" said fletch

"a photo album, I thought everyone would like to see it" said zoe

"the cover photo, its..." said charlie

"yes I know when and were it was taken" said Zoe

All five of them walked into the ED side by side and with in a minute all of the ED staff were crowed around them.

"so" said connie "where is he"

Charlie had opened his mouth to say something when zoe interupted him

"staff meeting, staffroom 5 minutes" said Zoe

Everyone basically ran to the staffroom with smiles on there faces which zoe knew would soon be frowns

"right everyone" said charlie

"when is he coming back" said noel

"I need to show you something" said charlie

Everyone gathered around charlie and the small photo album and had the shock of there lives, nick jordan 1969-2014 said the small in print below the picture.

"what" said ash

"nick didnt make the operation" said zoe in almost a whisper

Charlie flipped to the first page in the photo album which was of zoe and nick outiside the ED the day they had got engaged, the second was of nick and zoe the day nick found out that zoe was pregnate, all good memories I made sour thought zoe to herself sitting in the corner. The 3rd was of charlie and nick drunk, the 4th of the water fight.

"looking good dr hanna" said ash to zoes surprise

Zoe just sat in the corner tears scilently dripping down her face, the 5th was of nick and zoe again, the 6th was off all 6 of them on holiday which everyone said about tess small bump, the 7th one was the one that turned the staff scilent, it was of nicks coffin as zoe threw a red rose in, the staff all looked at the tears on her face but wouldnt dare mension that nick jordan, there nick jordan had reduced zoe one of the strongest people they know to tears. Zoe sat in the corner scilently until a wave of nausea come over her and she ran to the toilets where she was sick, luckily tess was the only one that had noticed she was gone so went over and sat beside zoe when she came back in, it was getting harder and harder to hide what was going on from max, suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone turned around.

"I am looking for zoe, zoe hanna" said the man

Zoe looked at the man who was standing at the door and had the shock of her life, it was matt strong, her ex fiance, the one she had abandoned for nick, dr matt strong was here.


	64. matt strong, dr matt strong

"matt...what" said zoe

Everyone immediately turned to zoe and matt started to walk towards her, matt lifted up zoes head and looked deep into her eyes but zoe just looked down.

"zoe hanna, even more beautiful than I remeber" said matt smiling

Zoe just looked at the ground and then at max who looked confused like most of the staff

"you have been crying" said matt alowing zoe to lower her head again

"why woundnt I be, I mean my boyfriend is in here watching me cry over the death of my ex fiance and then he sees you in here one of my other ex fiances, like a guys got to wonder"said zoe half laughing and dying the tears from her face

Matt just laughed and looked at zoe, the staff looked shocked and each one of them were looking around the room at each other trying to find an odd one out.

"which ex fiance is dead" said matt

"nick" said zoe sitting back down

"im sorry" said matt "I now how much you loved him"

Zoe gave matt another one of her fake smiles, but matt knew the hurt she felt cause after all it was close to the same hurt he felt when zoe dumped him and went back to nick.

"so who is the lucky man" said matt

"yea who is he" said louise folding her arms "who in this room are you having a baby with"

"zoe you told me that you could have kids" said matt

"I cant, fatility drugs" said Zoe "and I am not even pregnate yet"

Zoe looked at tess who was shaking her head and matt noticed this but he also noticed her baby bump

"tess you expecting?" said matt

"yep" said tess

"do you mind me asking who the father is" said matt

"my fiance" said tess

"who is" said matt

"peraonal busness" said tess

Matt looked at the crowd full of staff for some answers

"dont worry we dont know" said noel

"some of us dont even know who you are" said louise

"matt strong, dr matt strong" said matt "one in a long string of zoes lovers"

"why are you here matt" said Zoe

"I came down to the ED to tell you that I was back, everyone was gone so I answered the phone and they were looking you" said matt "a solicitor, they said they tried to phone you but you didnt answer"

Zoe got her phone out and just as she did it started ringing

"hello" said Zoe

"hello is this zoe hanna" said the man

"yes" said Zoe

"im calling about a nick jordan, he left a will just before he passed away and I it needs to be disused" said the man "could I call around to the hospital"

"em, yea sure" said Zoe

Zoe hung up and realised everyone was looking at her

"that was a solicitor, nick left a will he is coming here to read it" said zoe

"what" said charlie "he didnt mension it"

"that must have been what he was writing when I went to his room" said Zoe "he posted it just before we brought him to hospital"

There was a look of shock on peoples faces

"well im gone" said matt leaving the room with his hands up

As matt was walking out zoe ran past him and was sick in the toilets


	65. nick Jordan's solicitor

Matt left as it was a well-known fact that he and nick hated each other, max walked over to Tess as the crowd of staff sat down.

"Tess what's wrong with Zoe" said max "it's obvious that you know something"

Tess looked at the staffroom door as a very pale zoe had just come in and had saw that Tess and max were talking, Tess saw zoe shake her head and knew that she had to make something up and fast.

"Did you not wonder why Zoe travels first class" said Tess

"Cause she is rich?" said max smiling at Tess as if it was an obvious answer

"Zoe has never been that great on planes" said Tess trying to be convincing "they make her sick; she was as bad on the flight over as she is now"

"Oh, I didn't know" said max "why didn't she tell me"

"I think it is because she wants you to know her as the strong Zoe Hanna" said Tess "but don't tell her that I said anything"

Max smiled and looked at Tess who was now feeling very guilty but knew that zoe's pregnancy wasn't her secret to tell, max made eye contact with zoe who was at the door and walked towards her, zoe walked outside the staffroom door and max just hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me" said max

"About what" said Zoe making eye contact with Tess why was in the staffroom

Tess just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards fletch and Charlie who were having their own little conversation.

"About you plane sickness" said max looking at Zoe

"Oh em it's really not that bad" said Zoe who was now feeling the guilt that Tess had felt "I didn't want to worry you"

Max and Zoe broke apart when they heard a man behind them clear his thought

"Are you Zoe Hanna" said the man

"Em yes" said Zoe

"Hello I am nick Jordan's solicitor" said the man

Zoe shake the man's hand and brought him into the staffroom, as soon as zoe and the man walked in the staffroom went silent and the man handed zoe the same a4 letter zoe had saw nick post.

"Mr Jordan just told me that everything inside it is explained and I have just to give it to you" said the man

"Oh, ok" said Zoe taking the letter


	66. 25 grand

Zoe just stared at the letter and didn't even notice that the solicitor had left the room

"Zoe" said Charlie "are you ok"

"It's the same letter" said zoe "I watched nick seal it and post it"

"Why didn't he just tell us" said Tess

"Right lets go and give them some privacy" said fletch standing up

"No its ok" said zoe "nick would have wanted everyone to be here"

Fletch sat down again and Zoe looked at Tess and Charlie

"Well, are you going to read it?" said Charlie

Zoe gave Charlie another one of her unconvincing smiles and opened the a4 brown envelope and out came 3 smaller white envelopes, one named Tess, one names Charlie and finally one named zoe. Zoe passed Tess letter to Tess, Charlie's letter to Charlie and kept her own letter.

"I can't read mine" said Zoe passing her letter back for Charlie read

"Me either" said Tess passing her letter to Charlie

Charlie sighed and sat down

"Read mine last" said Zoe

"I don't want mine first" said Tess

"You 2 are so fuzzy" said Charlie "I will read mine first"

Charlie opened the envelope with his name on it and began to read

**Dear Charlie**

**Charlie I know I don't have much time left and that is why I am writing this letter to say good bye just in case I don't get the chance too.**

**You Tess and Zoe have flown half way around the world just to show me a good time and I thank you for that and for being my friend.**

**Love nick**

**PS: you're a fun drunk**

This made everyone laugh and Charlie put his letter back inside the envelope but had the shock of his life, there wasn't just a letter in his envelope there was also a check, Charlie's eyes widened as he saw how much it was for.

"What" said Zoe to Charlie?

Charlie didn't answer so Tess took the check off him

"What" said Zoe?

"25 thousand ponds" said Tess

"Jesus" said Zoe

Zoe took the check off Tess looked at it and passed it back to Charlie.

"Nick Jordan gave you 25 grand" said noel

"Looks like it" said Charlie

"I never knew nick was that generous" said noel

"If never knew that nick was even generous" said Zoe

Tess took her letter off Charlie and passed it to fletch too read so that Charlie could have a few minutes.


	67. Titanic love scene

Charlie still couldn't believe what nick had given him and fletch began to read out Tess letter.

**Dear Tess**

**I am glad that you have finally found happiness because you deserve it.**

As fletch said this he smiled at Tess which didn't go unnoticed by Louise who wouldn't dare say anything or Zoe would murder her

**After what happened with mike I am glad that you have found someone who loves you and makes you happy.**

**Love nick**

"Great even nick knows" said Caleb

"Knew" said noel

Noel got a look from Louise to tell him to shut up and he did and turned his attention back to fletch who pulled a cheque from Tess envelope.

"25 grand" said fletch handing the cheque to Tess who smiled

"I wonder what Zoe is going to get" said noel to Louise

Zoe gave noel the same look Louise had gave him

"Just shut up" said Louise to noel "and you won't get into trouble"

Charlie looked at Zoe's letter in his hand

"Do you still want me to read it" said Charlie to Zoe

"Please" said Zoe

Zoe looked at Zoe's letter and smiled as Zoe's letter was the longest as them all, Charlie found comfort in this as even he knew that nicks feelings for Zoe had never died cause how could they have after all nick and zoe were the perfect couple everybody knew that even max.

"What" said Zoe to Charlie?

"Are you sure that you want me to read it out, should the staff even know what it says" said Charlie

Charlie showed Zoe the length of the letter and Zoe smiled hoping that it wouldn't contain anything about her and nicks relationship.

"It will be fine" said Zoe

"Are you sure" said Tess "I wouldn't be surprised if it was all lovey dovey after what he said to you before he died"

Everyone shot around like a bullet to Tess and zoe just sat down not even caring what Tess had just said as the one thing that zoe knew and actually cared about was that nick Jordan one of the few people zoe actually cared about had died knowing that the person he loves has moved on. zoe questioned herself about whether she had moved on or not, but she was having a baby with max so how couldn't she have moved on, she thought, zoe was brought out of her thoughts by Tess speaking.

"It was like the titanic love scene" said Tess "where just before the man dies he tells the woman how much he loves her, only Zoe threw it back min his face"

"Tess" said Zoe

"Sorry" said Tess

"Its ok" said zoe "but it wasn't as bad as it sounds, I let him down gently"

"Couldn't you have just told him that you loved him so that he could die happily" said Charlie

"no cause he would die believing a lie and anyway at this point he was going for the operation, he could have survived and what would I have down then?" said zoe

"You would have been stuck" said Tess

"Exactly" said Zoe trying to make the staff understand which to Zoe's surprise they did


	68. My Million pound girl

The staff started to quiet down and Charlie began to read the finally letter which was for Zoe

**Dear Zoe**

**By the time you read this letter I will be gone but hopefully I have had the courage to tell you how I feel about you face to face.**

**Zoe you have turned my left upside down, I would give anything to go back in time and changed what happened between us as I was a fool to ever have left you. I would love to be the one that you love, the one that wakes up beside you every day and the one who holds your hand and am able to call you my wife, but this cannot be as you have moved on.**

**As long as you are happy I am happy to give all this up, there is just one thing I want you to know and that is that to me you will always be my million pound girl.**

**PS: don't spend it all on shoes**

**All my love **

**Nick**

Science filled the staffroom which was already full of awkwardness, everyone knew that love as strong as nick and zoe's would never die but they never knew how much nick loved zoe and this made zoe feel even worse. Charlie took Zoe's cheque out of the envelope without looking as he knew that nicks love for Zoe would probably reflect in how much she got.

Zoe took and cheque and looked at it and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, she knew that nick had money and lots of it but she had allays guessed that he had spent his money on his flat, his car and his many designer suits.

"Let's see" said Tess taking the cheque off Zoe who was froze to the spot

Tess smiled as she saw how much Zoe got, even though Tess knew that Zoe had enough money and didn't need it.

"Bloody hell" said Charlie looking over Tess shoulder

max snatched the cheque off zoe cause he was eager to find out how much she had got, max smiled when he saw the amount written on the cheque, max got his hand and ran it across the part which said 1 million, then max held the cheque up to the light and before he knew it zoe had snatched it back off him.

"No no no, I don't deserve this" said Zoe standing up "I broke a dying man's heart for god's sake"

"Zoe he knew before you even told him that you didn't love him anymore but he wants you to be happy" said Tess

Zoe didn't say anything she just set the cheque down and ran to her office, the slam of the door could be heard back to the staffroom; Zoe was surprised to see Connie in the office as she thought that she would be in the staffroom.

"Are you ok" said Connie

Zoe didn't say a word she just clasped into the sofa and passed Connie the letter, Connie's eyes widened as she read it.


	69. shed a tear

"Oh my god, Zoe" said Connie setting the letter down

Connie sat down on the sofa beside Zoe who was now drying her eyes

"Connie he told me how me felt before he died, it was the last thing he said to me" said Zoe

Connie looked at Zoe as the tears were running from her eyes faster and faster

"And what did you say" said Connie

"That I was pregnant" said Zoe

A smile appeared on Connie's face and she hugged Zoe who pulled back after a minute

"Isn't that what you wanted, to be pregnant" said Connie

"Yes more than anything else in the world, but I broke his heart" said Zoe

"Come here" said Connie

Connie hugged Zoe, Zoe's head rested on Connie's shoulder and her cries got louder and louder, they were so loud that Louise, noel, man, Tess and Charlie could hear them from outside the office.

Charlie, max and Tess opened the door to see Zoe crying on Connie's shoulder, Zoe's face was wet with crying and her mascara was around her eyes, nobody could believe it Zoe was crying like a baby but none of them blamed her. Max and Charlie basically pushed a stunned Louise and noel out of the office and left Tess as they knew that Tess could fix what ever had happened.

"Is zoe ok" said Louise

"Are you blind" said Louise

"I have never seen her cry like that before" said max

"well zoe has been through the break up with nick and the whole baby thing and much more in her life and not shed a tear well not in front of us anyway" said Charlie "nicks death mush have pushed her over the edge"

"It might do her some good" said max

"Well love like nicks and Zoe's will never die" said Charlie

"You sound like you have experience" said max smiling

"Well I do" said Charlie a smile creeping onto his face

"Do you think she is still in love with nick" said max

"No, well not in a romantic way" said Charlie

Max smiled and walked off, he wanted to buy zoe flowers to show her how much he loves her but decided to wait around for Tess as he knew that Tess would know which ones to pick.

"So come on Charlie who is the luckily lady" said Louise smiling

"Now that would be telling" said Charlie

"Come on" said noel

"Maggie" said Charlie simply

"What, as in our Maggie" said noel smiling

"Yes, I asked her to marry me after the trial" said Charlie walking way as the smile had disappeared

Noel and Louise got back to work and tried to erase there memory of what they had seen cause they knew that Zoe would kill them if she knew that they had saw her helpless.

Meanwhile in the office Zoe was still crying and Tess and Connie were trying to cheer her up

"Come on Zoe, this is not good for the baby" said Tess

"Shhhh" said Connie trying to calm Zoe in her arms

Zoe had finally quietened down and was now fixing herself in the mirror

"Are you ok" said Tess hugging Zoe

"I am sorry" said Zoe "I am such a baby"

"No you are not" said Connie

"Zoe I know that now might not be the best time to tell max but you can't keep this pregnancy a secret for much longer as max is already suspicious" said Tess

"I know" said zoe "but what if I wait a while to I tell him"

"What do you mean" said Connie

"A month or 2 maybe 3?" said Zoe

"What" said Tess?

"The secret isn't going to keep for that long" said Connie

"But what if something goes wrong" said Zoe

"Nothing is going to go wrong" said Tess

"Nobody knows that" said Zoe

"I know that" said Connie

"But how" said Zoe

"Zoe are you worried about something because we are all here for you" said Tess

"Well it's very early anything could happen" said Zoe

"Zoe has something happened before?" said Connie

Zoe looked at the ground and slowly nodded her head


	70. flowers

Connie sighed and stood up she slowly walked over to Tess who was standing looking at Zoe who was near in tears

"When" said Tess in almost a whisper

"With nick" said Zoe quietly

Tess hugged Zoe

"Nick told me and Charlie that you never were pregnant" said Tess to Zoe when they had separated from the hug

"Well I thought that it would be better if he thought that there never was a baby rather than feeling the hurt that the baby had died" said Zoe looking at the ground

"Zoe that's not going to happen this time" said Connie

"Nobody knows that" said Zoe

"You need to tell max" said Tess

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and max entered he was about to talking to Zoe but she ran to the toilet quickly followed by Connie, Tess was about to go when max stopped her.

"What's going on" said max "is zoe ok"

"It's just the plane" said Tess lying again

Max knew she was lying and looked at her; Tess was about to walk off to see if Zoe was ok until max stopped her.

"Max seriously" said Tess

"I need your help" said max

Tess spun around and closed the office door

"What" said Tess?

"What flowers should I but zoe" said max

"Flowers?" said Tess

"Yes flowers" said max

"Red roses" said Tess "to show her how much you love her"

**I am really sorry that this is such a short chapter but I have to go out but I will hopefully be able to update again later****J**


	71. pure guilt

**Sorry earlier for the short update but it was because I was out tonight but I am in all tomorrow night so I should be able to do a nice long update (long for me anyway****J****) please review****J**

Max smiled and passed Zoe as he left the office

"Are you ok" said max hugging Zoe

Zoe smiled but noticed a few people turning around so she and max separated

"Where are you going" said Zoe

"Now that would be telling" said max walking off with a smile on his face

Zoe smiled then headed back into the office with Connie and Tess

"So where is he off to" said Zoe looking at Tess

"How would I know" said Tess innocently

"Because you 2 were talking" said zoe "I am not stupid"

Tess smiled and looked at zoe hoping and praying that what she was about to tell zoe would change zoe's mind and make her realised that max loves her and she needs to tell him.

"He is away to buy you flowers" said Tess "red roses to be precise"

Zoe sat down at the sofa

"I feel so bad now for lying" said Zoe

"Well you don't have to lie" said Tess

"You 2 just don't understand" said Zoe

Zoe stormed out of the office and off to the staffroom which when she entered was empty which was surprising cause usually there is someone in there gossiping about a couple or an affair which is or was going on in the hospital. Zoe was just happy that for once the gossip in the hospital wasn't about her, her relationships and her drunken mistakes, the gossip was more set around jac and jonny which was surprising for Zoe as the Tess pregnancy drama had died down a bit. Zoe knew that once her pregnancy would come out the whole hospital would be talking about how the infertile woman the same woman who could not give nick Jordan a child is pregnant, the day zoe was dreading even more was the day that they found out that max is the father. Zoe loves max but the whole idea of him being a porter just makes the situation much more difficult but much more juicy for gossipers.

There was a knock at the door and max came in with a bunch of red roses, Zoe's face immediately lit up and she hugged max as he gave them to her.

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling

"I just wanted to remind you about how much I love you and care" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max

"What if someone sees" said max

"You sound like me know" said Zoe smiling and kissing max again

Max pulled Zoe into a hug

"You know you can tell me anything" whispered max "anything"

Zoe went silent as a tear dripped from her eye, she was feeling incredibly guilty that she hadn't yet told max about the baby but she's only 2 weeks pregnant so there is plenty of time. Zoe was only brought out of her thoughts when max repeated what he had just said.

"Oh em yes" said Zoe "I know"

Zoe and max broke away from each other as soon as they heard voices that sounded like Louise and noel coming up to the staffroom.

"Oh nice flowers" said Louise smiling as she and noel entered the staffroom "who got you them"

Zoe opened her mouth to say something but no words came out so instead max decided to make up an excuse

"Zoe's boyfriend got them for her I was just giving them to her" said max smiling at Zoe who smiled back surprised at how good of an excuse max had made up

"Oh" said noel

"You're lucky" said Louise

"I am" said Zoe smiling at max

Max smiled back at zoe as he walked out of the room and for one second, just that one second zoe had forgot out all her problems and worries cause just one smile from max showed her that she was truly loved, but would she tell max the truth?


	72. relationship advice

**Sorry but this will be the only update tonight as I have been working on my other fanfic zax, true love which is now up****J**

The next day Louise watched as Zoe ran to the toilet to be sick

"What's up with zoe" said noel who was standing behind Louise

"I don't know but that's the 3rd time today" said Louise

Zoe walked out of the toilets and went for ta smoke which was immediately snatched off her by max

"Oi" said Zoe

"You're sick" said max "you should be at home not sneaking out here for a fag"

"I am not sick" said Zoe

"Zoe do you honestly think that nobody has noticed" said max

"What?" said Zoe?

"Zoe you have spent more time in the toilets today than you have spent time working" said max

Zoe smiled and max hugged her

"We should get Tess to do some tests" said max

"No I'm fine" said Zoe angrily

"Zoe who are you trying to convince me or yourself" said max

"Honestly, I'm fine" said Zoe

Max went to kiss Zoe but she pushed him away

"What" said max?

"Please" said Zoe "just give me some space"

Zoe walked in and sure enough she ran to the toilets were she was sick once more

"Zoe goes home" said Connie when Zoe walked back into the office

"No we are over stretched as it is" said Zoe sitting down

"We will cope" said Connie "just go home and put your feet up"

Zoe smiled and packed her bags, as she was heading out max stopped her

"Listen about earlier I am sorry if I was pushy" said max

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have shouted" said Zoe

"Where are you going" said max

"Home" said Zoe "Connie said that the ED won't fall down if I'm only away a couple of hours"

This made max laugh and he walked on and took his phone out

"Why don't I call around later" texted max to Zoe

"No sorry I am just going to have an early night" texted Zoe back

Max walked into Zoe and Connie's office without knocking and sat down on the sofa

"Come on in why don't you" said Connie sarcastically

Connie expected max to say something but he didn't so Connie looked past her computer screen at him and saw the depressed look on his face

"What's wrong" said Connie

Connie swung her chair around so that she was in front of max

"I need advice" said max

Connie looked at max then raised her eyebrows

"What kind of advice?" said Connie?

"Relationship advice" said max with his head in his hands

"Hold on a minute" said Connie "the man who goes out most nights to try and pull a girl is asking me for relationship advice?"

"Yes" said max looking up at Connie


	73. 3 weeks

"Go ahead" said Connie

"It's zoe" said max

"Well I was kind of guessing that" said Connie

"It's just, she is ill but she is not telling me anything and she is trying to hide something from me I just know it, I even hear her up in the middle of the night being sick" said max

Connie sighed and looked at the ground

"You know don't you?" said max "please tell me"

"I can't, she needs to tell you herself" said Connie

Max just got up and left, he walked out of the hospital not caring what everyone was saying and he walked to zoe's house, he was about to knock the door when he heard zoe screaming as if she was in pain. Max used the spare key that he knew that Zoe kept under an ornament on her door step and max walked into Zoe's house and saw her lying on the floor in pain.

"What wrong" said max leaning down

"Please, just get me to a hospital" said Zoe

Zoe didn't care about how much pain she was in she just wanted to sit max down and tell him she didn't want max to find out by her being rushed into hospital but zoe knew that she had to tell him soon or else he would only find out when the contractions started, what zoe wanted was to tell max about their child in a relaxed environment not a busy hospital but more importantly zoe cared about the life of her child which could now be in danger.

Max called an ambulance, 2 minutes later they came through the door, it was Jeff and Dixie, and they looked at max and were slightly confused.

"What are you doing here" said Jeff

"Oh em I just found her" said max

Dixie knelt down to Zoe who was screaming in pain

"Jeff, could you and max go and get a bed" said Dixie

"What the 2 of us" said Jeff

"Yes, now" said Dixie

Jeff and max left as Dixie knew that Zoe had something to tell her and that if she had to tell it to her in front of Jeff and max the news would be as good as public.

"Dixie, I'm pregnant" said zoe "just please help me"

"Ok" said Dixie in a calm voice "how far along"

"Nearly 3 weeks" said Zoe who was still in pain

"Ok can I examine you?" said Dixie

"Yes but please just save my baby" said Zoe "you know how hard it has been"

"I know and I will try my best" said Dixie "but just one question, has this happened before?"

"Yes, with nick" said Zoe

Dixie sighed and examined Zoe

"I have some good news and bad news" said Dixie smiling "the good news is that you and baby are going to be fine but the bad news is that I am going to have to bring you in"

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone" said Zoe

"Don't worry, I won't" said Dixie

"And only Tess or Connie" said zoe "I don't want anybody else to know that I have even been admitted"

"Ok, but just answer one question" said Dixie "please just tell me as a patient, who is the father"

"Max" said Zoe looking down

"Ok" said Dixie as calmly as she could "I am going to give you some pain relief and then see if you can walk"

"Ok and again about the max thing, please don't tell anyone" said zoe "he doesn't even know about the pregnancy himself yet"

"Patient confidentiality" said Dixie smiling

"Thanks" said Zoe

10 minutes later Zoe wasn't in pain anymore and Jeff and Dixie took her to the hospital.

"So what's wrong" said Jeff who was driving

Dixie looked at Zoe then back at Jeff who knew that something had happened and that he probably wasn't going to get to find out

"Oh patient confidentiality" said Dixie

Jeff and Dixie drove into the hospital and out walked Zoe who was met at the entrance by Tess and Connie

"Oh my god, Zoe" said Tess hugging her

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have been concentrated on my other zax fanfic true love, please reviewJ


	74. what if

Sorry but I have lodes of people asking me for an update so I wanted to give you something but it's not going to be as long as usual, please reviewJ

Dixie knew that Tess and Connie knew about the baby as Zoe had told her so when max and Jeff were not listening Dixie decided to mention it and to let Tess and Connie know that she knew as well.

"Baby is ok, but we need a check over and posababy a scan" said Dixie

"Ok" said Tess guiding Zoe inside

"Thank you" said Connie following them

"No problem" said Dixie

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about" said Jeff

"No, cause even if I did you would never believe me" said Dixie

Meanwhile Tess and Connie had managed to get Zoe into a cubical without anyone seeing

"I take it max doesn't know yet" said Connie

"How do you know" said Zoe

"Cause he was in the office earlier, he knows that something's up and was looking me to tell him" said Connie "he is worried, very worried"

Zoe sighed and sunk into the hospital bed that she was lying down on, she felt guilty now that she hadn't told max that she was carrying his child, yet and yet was the operative word as zoe didn't even know when she was going to tell him and this sounds bad but she didn't even know if she was going to tell him, she kept trying to convince herself that in a weeks' time her and max were going to be walking around, the happiest people in the world as she had told him about the baby, but this wasn't very realistic as zoe didn't know when she was going to tell him and even if Tess and Connie went on at her for the next 8 to 9 months zoe knew that it would take something big, a good day for her to finally have the courage to tell max the truth, that they were soon to be parents.

"Right we are going to give you a scan" said Tess

"What?" said Zoe "is that really necessary?"

The truth was that Zoe wanted to know that her baby was ok but at the same time didn't want to have a scan just in case the results were bad and she had to face it on her own, but that wasn't true cause if anything ever happened she had Tess, Connie and most importantly max

"Ok" said Zoe giving into Tess and Connie

Tess brought the machine in and instructed Connie to look outside so that they wouldn't be disturbed


	75. walk out

Zoe looked up and saw her tiny baby on the screen, suddenly Connie stepped back into the curtain signalling that someone was heading over.

"Oh hi max" said Connie louder than she should of so that Tess and Zoe could here

Tess quickly hid the machine and whipped the gel of Zoe's stomach

"Can I go in" said max

Connie didn't know whether to say yes or no so she just kept quiet and was hoping that Zoe or Tess would answer and Tess did.

"Max you can come on in" said Tess

Max walked in and smiled when he saw Zoe looking fine, he walked over and hugged and kissed her

"What was wrong" said max

Zoe looked at Tess who looked at Connie

"We will just leave you 2 to talk" said Tess stepping out

Tess and Connie closed the curtain and looked at each other walking to the nurses station

"Do you think she will tell him" said Connie

"I don't know" said Tess "but it's hard for her"

"In what way?" said Connie

"Well you don't know half of what Zoe has been through" said Tess

Tess expected Connie to ask but Connie didn't even have time to as there was shouting coming from max and Zoe cubical.

"Zoe please just tell me what's wrong" said max

"No, I can't" said Zoe

"Why?" said max

"Cause there is nothing wrong with me" said Zoe

"Well you are always sick and that's not the impression I got from Connie and Tess" said max

"What?" said Zoe

"Zoe just tell me, I care, I will understand" said max

"And how do I know that you won't go off with some blonde as soon as I do" said Zoe

"So there is something wrong" said max

Zoe went silent for a minute realising that she had dropped herself right in it, and then max spoke

"Zoe I love you more than anything else in the world" said max "but you obviously don't feel the same"

"I do" said Zoe

"But you don't, or you would have told me" said max

Max left the cubical and as he pulled the curtain open Zoe saw Connie and Tess standing there with Charlie looking from behind them, luckily no one else had noticed.

Zoe sighed and sat back up on the bed with her had in her hands, Tess just went over and hugged Zoe as she cried

"Please, I just want to be left alone" said Zoe

Connie and Tess obeyed Zoe's commands and walked to the office where they could talk as they knew that they had to find some way to save Zoe and max, because they were worth it and there baby was worth it.

"What are we going to do" said Connie "he can't just walk out on her"

Tess sat back in Zoe's chair and Connie sat back in her own chair, then Tess looked up and saw something sitting on Zoe's desk, it was a box which had Zoe's positive pregnancy test in it.

"I have an idea" said Tess

"What?" said Connie "tells zoe to wise up?"

"No" said Tess

Tess held up the box which contained Zoe's positive pregnancy test, Connie's smile widened as she knew what Tess was thinking so she opened her drawer and took out a black present box and handed it to Tess who put the positive pregnancy test in it.

"The question is when we are going to give it to him?" said Connie

Suddenly Robyn burst through the door and slammed it shut after herself

"We have to do something" she said "max is leaving for Australia, tonight"

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them comingJ I should be able to update this story again later!


	76. reunion

Just a quick updateJ

"What!" said Tess

"Just give him this and tell him to open it as soon as he gets to the airport" said Connie passing the black box to Robyn

"What" said Robyn "we should be trying to get max to stay not giving him leaving presents"

"Believe me once he sees that he will want to stay" said Connie

Robyn didn't have time to speak as Zoe came into the room

"What going on?" said Zoe sitting down

"Max is leaving for Australia, today" said Robyn

"Oh, is he" said Zoe wiping a tear from her cheek

"Zoe what are you not telling him" said Robyn angrily leaning on Zoe's desk

"I pregnant" shouted Zoe

Zoe stood up as she said it, she was fed up of people asking her what's wrong and telling her what she should and shouldn't do, zoe was fed up but as soon as she had told Robyn her problems seemed to have disappeared and she weirdly felt a lot better than she had, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"What?" said Robyn standing against the door

"In pregnant" said zoe in almost a whisper "3 weeks, nearly 4"

"Robyn just trusts me" said Tess looking at the black box in robins hand "if you leave now…."

"…thanks" said Robyn zooming out the door not even letting Tess finish her sentence but of course Tess didn't blame her

Robyn ran out the ED doors and was just in time as max was getting into a taxi

"Max" said Robyn hugging him

Max smiled and hugged her back then was surprised when she handed him a box

"What's this" he said

"Tess and Connie told me to give it to you" said Robyn "you have to open it as soon as you get to the airport"

"Oh em ok" said max getting into the taxi

"And you won't forget?" said Robyn

"Of course I won't" said max

The taxi drove off and Robyn was left standing there, she walked into reception and got back to work.

15 minutes later Zoe finally came out of her office and walked up to the reception desk where noel and Louise were standing, she looked at them and then she looked to the ground as she was signing off some forms.

"Zoe, have you been crying?" said Louise

"Oh em no, I don't know what you mean" said Zoe

Zoe was about to walk off when she saw Noel and louse looking straight ahead, zoe didn't have any time to turn around as max lifted her up, span her around and set her down again, he then put one of his hands behind her back pulling her closer, before kissing her

Only another couple of chapters leftL, this story might be finished tonight or tomorrow!


	77. The end

"Max what are you doing here" said Zoe who didn't even care that max had just kissed her in front of the whole ED

Max pulled Zoe into a hug

"Cause of you and the baby" whispered max into Zoe's ear

Zoe smiled when her and max pulled away

"Who told you" said Zoe smiling

"Never mind that" said max

Zoe smiled but wasn't exacting max to lift her and carry her around the ED

"Max let me down" shouted Zoe

"Oh sorry I wouldn't want to drop a pregnant woman" said max setting her down

Zoe playfully hit max and only then did she realised what had actually happened

"Don't do that again" said Zoe smiling

"Did he just say pregnant" said Rita who was in the crowd of people watching

Zoe's mouth opened but no words came out so she just smiled knowing that they had got the message

"Now I have seen a lot of things" said noel "but I have never seen a doctor be pregnant by the porter before"

The whole ED gasped as they heard this but then they smiled as they knew that zoe was truly happy with the man she loves and the child she is having, and most of them were surprised cause this wasn't the same Zoe Hanna they had saw a fortnight ago in tears because Nick Jordan had died, this was a zoe Hanna who was truly happy for the first time in her life.

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short but it is the end of the story after all****L**

**I might decide to do a sequel to this story, thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story and everyone who has read all the chapters****J****!**

**I have had an idea for a fless (Tess and fletch) fanfic about what happens between them before fletch leaves, so please look out for it****J**


End file.
